L'Anneau Unique
by Soliel6720247
Summary: Un remake du Seigneur des Anneaux. Une génération plus tard, une Communauté a été rassemblé à Fondcombe pour partir détruire l'Anneau dans le fin fond des frontières de Mordor. Action,aventure et romance sont au rendez-vous ! N'oubliez pas de balancer des
1. Le Grand Départ

L'Anneau Unique

Bon, imaginons que la Guerre de l'Anneau s'est passée une génération plus tard. Donc, ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnages. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai essayé de garder la magie.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les endroits cités dans ma fan fic sont la propriété et viennent de la magistrale imagination de J.R.R Tolkien et son entreprise sauf : Farawyn (pure création), Eldarwen (inspiration), Elfwen (pure création), Telwyn (inspiration) et Eomir (pure création).

Bonne lecture !

Aussi, n'oubliez de m'envoyer vos commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! Merci d'avance !

Premier Chapitre : Le Grand Départ

Comme depuis maintes années, la Comté a toujours été bien paisible et ordonné depuis l'Hiver Mortel depuis longtemps passé. De plus, dans le calendrier de la Comté, nous étions en 1420 l'année de grande abondance qu'ont eu les Hobbits et n'oublierons pas de sitôt cette année. Les enfants étaient enjoués et gambadaient dans les champs où tout poussait en abondance. Mais le grand évenement que tout le monde attendait depuis longtemps à Hobbitebourg est le 111 ème anniversaire de l'Ancien. De grandes festivités étaient préparées pour son anniversaire de naissance. Tous y avaient mis un bon coup de main et la fête sera une réussite. Les derniers préparatifs ont été terminés à la tombée de la nuit et tous allaient s'amuser toute la soirée ! Tout ce qu'il manquait était le Magicien Gandalf et le jeune petit-fils de l'Ancien, Frodon qu'on ne trouvait nulle part dans Cul-de-Sac...

Confortablement assis sur le pied d'un arbre, Frodon fumait une bonne pipe en attendant impatiemment la venue de Gandalf. Toutes ces pensées étaient fixées sur la dernière phrase que Gandalf lui avait dit lors de leur dernière rencontre :

-Cher Frodon, ne soyez pas troublé je serai la sans faute à l'anniversaire de votre grand-père.

Mais le temps pressait et il allait arriver en retard ou simplement ne pas arriver du tout. De plus en plus inquiet, Frodon allait jeter un coup d'oeil vers la route qui donnait vers l'Est. Pendant quelques minutes, il scruta le chemin mais aucun signe de Gandalf. Il regarda une seconde fois hâtivement et il s'en alla. Juste au moment où il allait se rasseoir et récupérer sa bonne vieille pipe, il entendit une voix profonde fredonner un petit air familier. Il courra une nouvelle fois jusqu'au chemin et il aperçut de loin une petite charrette éclairée par le soleil mourrant dans la nuit. Le jeune Hobbit sut aussitôt que Gandalf était enfin arrivé quand il vit le grand chapeau pointu gris du magicien. Frodon lui lança :

-Alors mon bon ami, c'est la première fois que vous êtes en retard à une fête de ce genre.

-Un magicien n'est jamais en retard mon bon Frodon et voyez, la fête n'est même pas commencée et je suis fin prêt pour voir votre cher grand-père. Répliqua Gandalf

Les deux éclatèrent de rire par la joie de se retrouver. Après ce moment chaleureux Gandalf s'écria :

-Allons ! Ne perdons pas de temps et montez dans ma charrette jeune Hobbit les festivités ne vont pas tarder dans ce paisible village de la Comté !

Et Frodon n'hésita pas un seul instant pour sauter dans la charrette de son bon ami. Pendant leur petit voyage jusqu'à Cul-de-Sac, elfe et Gandalf se parlèrent de tout et de rien et Gandalf raconta tout ce qu'il put lui dire sur le monde extérieur depuis son départ de la Comté quelques mois avant. Dès que les Hobbits virent Frodon et Gandalf, ils s'exclamèrent :

-Non mais vous en avez mis du temps ! Allez on a besoin de votre aide, pas le temps de jouer à la cache-cache !

Frodon et Gandalf, alors, descendirent du transport du vieux magicien et Gandalf alla préparer ses feux d'artifices pour rendre la fête splendide. Tandis que Frodon n'eut pas la chose facile à expliquer à son père où il s'était caché.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête était finalement commencée et tout le monde s'amusait avec la musique, les feux d'artifices de Gandalf, la nourriture et les jeux traditionnels des Hobbits. Après un grand festin sublime, les Hobbits déballèrent les cadeaux donnés par l'Ancien et ce fut le temps du gâteau. Tout le monde attendait le moment de déguster le gâteau délicieux préparé par Mme Rosie Chaumine. Il était temps pour l'Ancien de faire son discours traditionnel. ;

- Mes chers hobbits, pendant 111 ans j'ai passé du temps merveilleux avec vous et je ne regrette aucun de ces moments ! J'espère que je vivrai encore de longues années auprès de si joyeux hobbits comme vous !

Il y eut des grandes acclamations par tous les invités et de toute part la discussion fut recommencée. Mais le fêté intervint :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne sera pas très long!...Je dois vous déclarer ceci avant tout..., les hobbits étaient tous intrigués par ce qu'aurait pu leur avouer l'Ancien de si important,... Puisque la vieillesse est en train de me rattraper j'ai décidé de partir en voyage comme notre bon vieux au...Alors je lègue tout mes biens à mes 13 petits enfants et mon argent à mon cher fils Samsagace. Puissiez-vous bien vous en servir ! J'espère que vous profiterez de la fête cette nuit. Je dois y aller. Adieu mes braves hobbits !

Et l'Ancien descendit tranquillement de son petit banc et dès qu'il eut mis pied à terre son fils Sam se précipita vers lui le suppliant de rester. Mais son père ne voulut rien entendre et s'en alla vers son bon vieux _smial..._

Le lendemain matin c'était le départ de l'Ancien il n'avait apporté qu'un peu de nourriture et quelques habits. Il lança à son fils et ses petits-enfants :

- Adieu ! J'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour prenez soin de mes biens !

Et il partit sous les cris d'adieu de sa famille. Nul ne sait où il est partit finir sa vie...

Le premier qui entra dans la maison de l'Ancien était le petit-fils préféré du vieux hobbit : Frodon. Il se précipita sur ce que son grand-père lui avait laissé. Premièrement, il tassa les bric-à-brac qu'il lui avait laissés et il aperçut dans le tas un anneau doré scintillant. Frodon fut captivé par la beauté de l'anneau et le prit dans ses mains. Hypnotisé, juste avant qu'il le glisse à son index, le magicien Gandalf vint l'interrompre :

-Alors, mon jeune hobbit ! J'espère que votre grand-père vous laissé des choses utiles à votre bien-être ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans votre main ?

-Euh.euh.rien du tout...s...seulement un anneau rien d'important...lui répondit Frodon surpris par la venue de Gandalf

Gandalf regarda l'anneau dans la main de Frodon et ses yeux argentés fixèrent attentivement le bijou d'or. Le vieux magicien essaya de prendre l'anneau dans la main du jeune hobbit mais il fut pris d'un terrible coup de tête qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Un oeil entouré de feu lui était apparut dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes. Gandalf écarquilla les yeux et lança à Frodon :

-Gardez cet anneau en sûreté...j. J'ai des choses à faire très urgentes

-Mais vous venez d'arriver ce matin ! s'exclama Frodon

-Je sais...ne touchez pas à l'anneau jusqu'à mon retour ... je reviendrai

Et Gandalf disparut derrière la porte et personne ne le revit pendant quelques mois...

Frodon n'eut pas de nouvelle, alors, de Gandalf pendant des mois. À chaque matin il allait aux frontières de Hobbitebourg souhaitant seulement qu'un petit signe de son ami magicien. Ses frères et ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter que Gandalf avait abandonné la Comté et qu'il n'allait pas revenir mais Frodon ne voulait pas les croire. Pour rien au monde il ne les croirait. Finalement, un jour de pluie Frodon discutait avec ses frères Merry et Pippin jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte d'entrée claquer. Frodon se précipita vers le hall d'entrée et il vit son vieil ami Gandalf l'air plus vieux que jamais. Dès que Gandalf vit Frodon il lui dit :

-Va chercher l'anneau vite !

Frodon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui ramena la petite enveloppe qui contenait l'anneau doré. Gandalf la lui arracha des mains et la jeta dans le feu du foyer. Merry et Pippin était surpris du à la réaction de Gandalf pensant qu'il avait perdu la raison. L'enveloppe brûla rapidement mais l'anneau ne brûla pas du tout. Gandalf prit des pinces et sortit prudemment l'anneau de l'âtre et dit à Frodon :

-Prenez le dans votre main... Il n'est pas chaud du tout.

-Mais c'est insensé ! Il est brûlant voyons ! s'écria Frodon

-Ne parlez pas trop vite.

Et Gandalf le lui jeta dans la main. La première réaction de Frodon fut un petit cri de peur, persuadé que le bijou doré allait lui brûler la main mais il ne sentit rien, même que l'anneau était un peu froid dans sa paume. Gandalf lui dit :

-Que voyez-vous autour de l'anneau ?

-...Rien... non je ne vois rien. Répondit Frodon

Gandalf soupira de soulagement mais le hobbit fronça les sourcils en continuant d'examiner l'anneau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Gandalf

-Je vois des signes... même je ne les comprend pas...cela ressemble à une vieille langue elfique. Déclara Frodon

Gandalf ferma les yeux comme si une douleur invisible lui avait traversé le coeur. Il rouvrit les yeux et dit aux frères de Frodon de le laisser seul avec leur frère.

-Frodon je crois qu'il faut que tu sache quelle est l'origine de cet anneau...

-D'accord assiez-vous. Nous pouvons discuter de cela tranquillement.

Frodon versa du thé à Gandalf et le magicien fuma sa pipe l'air ailleurs. Frodon le sortit de ses pensées en lui disant :

-Alors ? D'où vient cet anneau ?

-C'est l'Anneau Unique, forgé par le Seigneur Ténébreux Sauron. C'est un anneau tant maléfique que puissant. Il y a un vieux poème sur les Anneaux de Pouvoirs qui t'aidera à comprendre ...:

_Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel_

_Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre_

_Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas_

_Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres_

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver._

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier_

_Au Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres..._

Après le poème terrifiant de Gandalf, Frodon eut une soudaine peur lorsqu'il entendit le mystérieux nom de Mordor, rumeur de terreur dans l'Est. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand-père avait en sa possession cet objet maudit.

-C'est un fait de pur hasard que ton grand-père ait trouvé cet anneau il ne savait pas quel danger il apportait dans la Comté...,dit Gandalf comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Frodon, vous ne pouvez pas garder cet anneau ici à jamais. Cet objet ténébreux est resté trop longtemps ici.

-Alors je vous le donne ! Prenez-le vous saurez quoi en faire ! Bien mieux que moi ! s'écria Frodon en tendant l'anneau à Gandalf

-Non Frodon ! Non ! Ne me tentez pas ! Même si je voudrais utiliser cet anneau pour faire le bien, je ne le pourrais pas malgré tous mes pouvoirs dits Gandalf

Frodon se leva et baissa les yeux apeuré par le danger qui le guettait. Il finit par dire d'une voix faible :

-Que dois-je faire Gandalf ?

-Vous devez partir, loin d'ici je vous attendrai à l'Auberge du Poney Fringant à Bree. Mais vous ne devez pas partir seul Frodon. Emmenez avec vous des amis ou des proches de grande confiance... et...

Gandalf n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase il vit par la fenêtre des fleurs et des feuilles bouger mais il n'y avait pas de vent. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et entendit quelqu'un tousser. À une vitesse incroyable, il prit par le col la personne qui les espionnait et le jeta sur la table s'écriant :

-Faramir Touque ! Toujours aussi gaffeur que votre père ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici !

-Je...j... Je prenais m... ma marche du soir Maître Gandalf ! R...rien de p...p..plus ! Balbutia Faramir

-Qu'avez vous entendu ?

-Rien Maître ! Seulement des trucs concernant un anneau, les ténèbres ou quelque chose sur la fin du monde mais SVP ne me transformez pas en champignon je ne survivrais pas deux secondes ! Supplia le hobbit parent de Frodon

-Gandalf je vous promets il n'a rien fait de mal mais tu ne devrais pas espionner les gens Faramir...

-J...je sais Frodon...d...désolé ! dit Faramir tout rouge

-Non...je ne vais pas te transformer en champignon... mais tu seras un des compagnons de voyage de Frodon ! Et tu ne peux pas refuser ! dit Gandalf

- Je vais vraiment partir avec lui? Oh chouette ! S'exclama Faramir

Et la conversation se termina par les rires de Frodon et Gandalf. Frodon avait choisi ses deux autres compagnons : être ses deux frères Merry et Pippin. Le lendemain allait être la journée du grand départ vers Bree. Bien sûr, Mme. Rosie Chaumine était outrée que trois de ses fils partent vers l'Est ne sachant pas quand ils allaient revenir, mais Frodon, Merry et Pippin ont survécu à ses crises...

Tout était prêt. Les provisions, les sacs et l'équipement. Ainsi commença l'aventure des quatre hobbits...

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu ! ;)


	2. Quelqu'un d'innatendu

Deuxième Chapitre : Quelqu'un d'inattendu

Cela faisait cinq jours que Gandalf avait laissé les hobbits pour leur départ à Bree et le voyage se déroulait bien depuis. Les hobbits avaient monté un camp près de la route dans les hautes herbes. Frodon parlait peu réfléchissant à la route à prendre. Les autres parlaient gaiement et même parfois murmurait des petites chansons. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de galop de cheval se fit entendre. Immédiatement, Frodon se leva et se s'accroupit dans une fosse à côté de la route. Ses compagnons firent de même. Frodon essaya de voir plus clairement la route et vit une sorte de créature enveloppée dans un grand manteau noir monté sur un cheval de la même couleur. Les yeux du cheval paraissaient enflammés par un feu diabolique. Frodon était paralysé par la peur lorsqu'il regarda dans la tête aux pieds la créature ténébreuse. Merry, par instinct, finit par lancer un de ses sacs en l'air et le cavalier noir se précipita là-bas ne prêtant plus attention à l'endroit où étaient accroupis les Hobbits. Les quatre compagnons démontèrent le camp et partirent les jambes à leur coup vers le Pays de Bouc. Tout essoufflé et intrigué, Pippin demanda à Frodon :

-Mais sacrebleu ! Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Je crois que nous sommes suivis... répondit Frodon

-Ou qu'il cherche à nous prendre quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Frodon ? Ajouta Merry

Frodon ne répondit pas aux paroles de Merry puisque lorsqu'ils continuèrent leur course le Cavalier Noir ne sortit de nulle part devant leur route et ce fut la confusion totale. Les Hobbits tentaient tant bien que mal de sauver leur peau et embarquer dans le bateau qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir pour semer la créature maléfique. Faramir, Pippin et Merry purent arriver sains et saufs sur le radeau mais Frodon était encore poursuivi par le Cavalier Noir. Avec une chance incroyable, il sauta sur le radeau finissant alors la course de la créature. Le Cavalier Noir fit demi-tour et il rejoignit d'autres qui lui rassemblaient étrangement. Faramir dit:

-Où vont-ils ?

-Au pont du Brandevin à quelques lieux d'ici... nous devons faire vite pour ne pas qu'ils nous rattrapent. Nous avons tous vus qu'ils étaient plus qu'un... dit Merry

Quatre jours plus tard, les hobbits arrivèrent enfin aux portes du village de Bree la ville principale du Pays de Bree. Lorsqu'ils cognèrent à la porte principale, un vieux bonhomme leur ouvrit et leur lança :

-Ah ! Des hobbits! Quatre hobbits! Quels sont vos noms messieurs et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

-Je m'appelle...mer...mer. Sou colline et voici mes deux frères Merry et Pippin ainsi que mon cousin Mr.Touque. Nos affaires ne vous regardent pas. Répondit Frodon

-D'accord, d'accord c'était par question de prudence ! Vous savez des choses mauvaises rodent près du pays ces temps-ci il faut rester sur nos gardes ! dit le vieil homme tout en les faisant entrer dans la ville.

Les Hobbits saluèrent le gardien et se dirigèrent vers l'Auberge du Poney Fringant. Entrés dans l'auberge conseillée par Gandalf, l'ambiance n'était pas si plaisante comme ils l'avaient pensés. Frodon s'avança vers le comptoir de réception et un gros bonhomme chauve aux joues rouges vint lui répondre:

-Bonjour, bonjour ! Ah quelle surprise ! Des hobbits dans mon humble demeure ! Je suis le propriétaire de l'auberge ! Appelez-moi Mr.Poiredebeurée ! Comment puis-je vous servir messieurs ? Nous avons des chambres très confortables spécialement conçus pour votre race !

-Nous cherchons notre ami du nom de Gandalf. Nous étions supposé le rencontrer ici. L'avez-vous vu ? répondit Frodon

-Gandalf ? Gandalf...Oh ! Oui ! Un vieillard ! Une longue barbe grise ! Un chapeau pointu oui je m'en rappelle ! ...Pas vu depuis trois mois je suis désolé...

Frodon ne trouvait pas normal que Gandalf ne soit pas encore arrivé et se retourna vers ses amis. Faramir lui demanda :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Il ne nous reste plus rien qu'à attendre, dit Frodon

-Voulez-vous quand même rester un peu ici ? dit Mr.Poiredebeurée

-Avec plaisir ... dit Frodon

Les Hobbits commandèrent quatre pintes de bière et allèrent s'installer sur une table vide. Les quatre compagnons parlèrent un peu se sentant un peu mal à l'aise puisqu'ils étaient les seuls hobbits présents dans l'auberge. Frodon sentait que tout le monde l'observait ou fixait chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive dans un coin sombre de la salle un homme enveloppé dans une cape bleu marin en fumant une pipe les jambes croisées. Frodon était capable d'entrevoir ses yeux gris brillants dans l'ombre de son capuchon. Le jeune hobbit ne supportant plus le regard de l'inconnu hela Poiredebeurée :

-Qui est cet homme là-bas dans le fond de la pièce ?

-C'est un des Rôdeurs malfaisants qui peuplent nos forêts. Je ne donnerais même pas ma confiance à un d'eux pour tout l'or du monde. Ne faites pas attention à lui Mr. Soucolline...répondit l'aubergiste

Quelques instants après, Frodon commencerait à s'ennuyer puisque ses compagnons sauf Faramir étaient partis parler avec d'autres personnes. Il finit par sortir l'anneau de sa poche de manteau et le fit tourner dans ses doigts comme s'il était hypnotisé. Dans ses pensées, raisonnait son nom de famille, colline, jusqu'à ce qui l'entende par une autre personne. C'était Pippin qui parlait avec d'autres hommes au comptoir. Frodon, alarmé, se précipita pour éviter que son frère fasse une bêtise mais il trébucha et l'Anneau tomba dans les airs. Avec toutes ses forces, Frodon réussit à rattraper l'Anneau mais il glissa dans son doigt. Tout à coup, il disparut brusquement à la vue de tout le monde. Toutes les personnes présentes poussèrent un cri de stupéfaction mais Frodon n'eut plus la même vision qu'eux... Frodon voyait un grand oeil entouré de feu maléfique et qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, lui criant qu'il n'y avait rien dans le néant sauf la mort. Le hobbit avec toutes ses forces finit par enlever l'anneau et se rendit compte qu'il avait tellement reculé qu'il était rendu dans un coin vide de la salle. Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps puisque, déjà, une main étrangère le prit par le dos et le jeta dans le salon inoccupé de l'auberge. Frodon, les yeux écarquillés en reconnaissant l'inconnu qui le fixait, s'exclama :

-Qui êtes-vous ! Que me voulez-vous !

-Bientôt ces questions vous seront répondus, Frodon colline. Répondit l'inconnu

-Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

-Est-ce que vous avez peur ? dit l'étranger tout enlevant son capuchon.

Frodon ne comprit plus rien lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'homme. Puisque ce n'était pas un homme mais une femme merveilleusement belle tout en ayant un air grave et impassable. Cette femme avait une peau comme la neige, des yeux gris perçants, des cheveux ramenés en une demie queue faite en une unique tresse noir profonds ainsi qu'un corps mince et élancé. En plus de sa cape bleue marine, elle portait à sa taille une ceinture argentée soutenant un fourreau contenant une arme que Frodon ne put identifier tout de suite. Même si elle avait des oreilles en forme de feuille, le hobbit sentait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment un elfe à part entière. La rôdeuse ajouta :

-Surprise...Oui je ne suis pas une elfe uniquement vous avez de la jugeotte. Maintenant répondez à ma question.

Même si Frodon était stupéfait qu'elle ait lu ses pensées, il répondit à sa question :

-Oui...oui j'ai peur...

-Votre voyage est loin d'être terminé Mr. colline...

Mais la femme fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Merry, Pippin et Faramir armés d'un chandelier et de leurs poings. Faramir, furieux, cria à la rôdeuse :

-Si vous faites le moindre mal à mon cousin vous ne sortirez pas vivante d'ici !

-Ne sous-estimez pas ma force Mr. Touque. Répliqua l'étrangère

Faramir fut aussi surpris que Frodon lorsqu'elle dira son nom de famille. L'inconnue se retourna pour s'asseoir près de la fenêtre les jambes croisées laissant voir ses grandes bottes lacées usées par tous ses voyages. Elle dit :

-On m'appelle Grands-Pas puisque rare sont ceux qui me connaissent en tant que femme du à mon habit masculin. Je suis une Rôdeuse qui bien mal réputation ici à Bree. Mais croyez-moi, si j'avais vraiment voulu vous faire du mal, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps et j'aurais passé à autre chose. Inutile de vous présenter je sais déjà tous vos noms.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à voir avec nos affaires ? Les savez-vous ? demanda Frodon

-Oui je les sais parfaitement bien plus que vous en savez. Je suis plus vieille que j'en ai l'air, chers Hobbits. Ce que j'ai à voir ? Eh bien...

Mais la Rôdeuse fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Mr. Poiredebeurée tout essoufflé. L'aubergiste poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit l'inconnue dans la salle avec les Hobbits :

-Vous...Vous êtes une femme ! N... N'approchez pas ces hobbits je vous interdis de leur faire du mal !

-Calmez-vous elle ne voulait que nous parler. Intervint Frodon

-Bon bon... Mr. Soucolline ! J'ai une lettre pour vous de la part du bon vieux Gandalf veuillez la lire !

-Vous auriez pu me le dire plutôt ! dit Frodon en enlevant brusquement des mains de l'aubergiste l'enveloppe blanche.

Il y était écrit :

_Cher Frodon Gamegie,_

_Je suis désolé de mon absence prolongée mais je suis sûr que vous serez vous débrouiller. Si vous lisez ceci dans l'auberge du Poney Fringant c'est que Poiredebeurée a oublié sa mission et je n'aurai aucune pitié envers lui ! Frodon, vous devez vous rendre le plus vite possible à la Maison d'Elrond à Fondcombe (j'entends déjà les cris de joie de Faramir Touque). Si je ne suis pas là, vous verrez une femme inconnue à vous habillée en bleu marin. C'est une de mes grandes amies et elle vous sera très utile. Puisqu'il est rare que les femmes deviennent rôdeuses elle ne vous sera pas difficile à reconnaître. Son vrai nom est Elfwen Telcontarì si vous voulez être sur de ne pas vous tromper._

_J'espère bientôt vous revoir mon cher hobbit._

_Adieu !_

_P.S. : Elfwen sera votre guide si je ne viens pas._

_Gandalf_

Frodon fit passer la lettre à Merry, Pippin et Faramir pour qu'ils puissent la lire et Faramir fût le plus heureux du monde sachant qu'il allait voir des Elfes. Mais Frodon demanda à Grands-Pas :

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous étiez une amie de Gandalf ?

-Je ne crois pas que vous m'auriez cru Frodon. Et, oui je suis bien Elfwen Telcontarì mais appelez moi Elfwen. Cela sera suffisant. C'est inquiétant que Gandalf soit en retard, cela ne lui ait jamais arrivé. Si vous désirez, je suis prête à vous mener à Fondcombe. Je connais très bien cet endroit...

-D'accord je ne crois que cela va poser un problème à quelqu'un.

-Nous partirons demain tôt le matin pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des espions. Vous dormirez ici, depuis que Frodon a mis l'Anneau, les Cavaliers Noirs savent où vous vous trouvez.

Ainsi se termina la conversation et les Hobbits s'installèrent dans le salon. Elfwen resta assis sur son siège et resta vigilante en regardant par la fenêtre toute la nuit. Quelques heures après que le sommeil les ait emportés, un cri strident comme ils avaient entendu sur la route réveilla les Hobbits. Frodon murmura à Elfwen :

-Qui sont-ils ? D'où viennent les Cavaliers Noirs ?

-Ce sont des Rois des Hommes tombés dans l'Ombre. Dans de lointaines époques, le Seigneur Ténébreux leur offrit neuf Anneaux de Pouvoirs. Avides de pouvoir, ils les prirent sans poser de questions. Mais chacun d'eux tombèrent sous le service des ténèbres. Ce sont les Nazgùl. Ils ont reçu comme mission de leur maître de trouver l'Anneau Unique. Morts tout en étant vivant qu'ils sont, ils ne cesseront jamais de vous poursuivre, ce sont les Spectres de l'Anneau... raconta Elfwen

Frodon ne lui demanda pas plus d'informations et se rendormit dans la peur...


	3. En route vers le refuge

Troisième Chapitre : En route vers le Refuge

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, Elfwen et les Hobbits partirent à la marche de Bree avec quelques provisions, gracieuseté de queue. Il y eut peu de conversation entre la guerrière et les quatre compagnons jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent dans les Terres Sauvages à la lisière d'une petite forêt. Elfwen alluma un feu et ce fut le temps de raconter des vieilles histoires des Temps Anciens. Elfwen leur raconta l'histoire de Beren et Lùthien mais ne répondit pas aux questions des hobbits sur ses origines. Après que le guide des hobbits ait fait un résumé du conte, Frodon leur raconta ce qu'il savait sur le dernier Haut Roi des Noldor, Gil-Galad. Peu après les Hobbits s'endormirent un à un pour se perdre dans les contes qui ont été racontés tandis qu'Elfwen restait aux aguets...

Au milieu de la nuit, Frodon se réveilla sortant d'un cauchemar. Elfwen lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-R. Rien...seulement un mauvais rêve. Répondit Frodon

-Rendormez-vous, ce n'est pas encore l'aube. Nous...

Mais Elfwen fut interrompue par un bruissement de feuilles, elle tira son épée tout en se levant. Elle se dirigea dans les bois. Frodon était terrifié pensant que leur guide n'allait jamais revenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte l'air alarmée. Elle s'exclama :

-Nous devons partir immédiatement ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Réveillez vos amis et emportez vos affaires.

Ils quittèrent le plus rapidement qu'ils ont pu le camp et Elfwen était au pas de course ce qui rendait la tâche difficile pour les Hobbits. Ils ne firent aucune halte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et leur dit :

-Nous allons camper sur le Mont Venteux ce soir...c'était avant la Grande Tour de Garde d'Amon Sûl.

Quelques instants plus tard ils aperçurent une grande plaine couverte de ruines. Cet endroit avait l'air aussi vieux que l'arrivée des Hommes en Terre du Milieu. Enfin arrivés sur la colline, les Hobbits se laissèrent choir par terre plus fatigués que jamais. Mais Elfwen ne perdit pas de temps et leur dit qu'elle allait explorer les environs. Frodon se laissa tout de suite emporter par le sommeil mais ses autres compagnons allumèrent un feu pour se faire un bon souper, peut-être pas un festin mais quelque chose de mangeable ;). Lorsque Frodon se réveilla, du à l'éclat du feu, Elfwen n'était pas encore arrivée mais elle avait interdit aux Hobbits d'allumer un feu de peur d'attirer les Nazgûl. Le Porteur de l'Anneau s'écria :

-Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Éteignez ça tout de suite , tout en essayant d'éteindre le feu

-Bah ben merci t'as mis des cendres sur mes tomates ! s'écria Pippin

Pippin aurait mieux fait de se taire puisqu'un cri perçant déchirant la tranquillité de la nuit se fit entendre. Frodon accourut sur les bords de la colline et aperçut cinq formes noires s'approcher du mont. N'ayant aucune armes, les Hobbits ne savaient que faire et priait pour qu'Elfwen revienne. Mais elle n'arriva pas à temps puisque, déjà, les Nazgùl étaient arrivés devant les Hobbits épées en main. Merry, Pippin et Faramir s'écartèrent avec beaucoup de chance mais la vraie cible des Cavaliers Noirs était Frodon qui portait l'Anneau Unique, objet tant voulu des Nazgùl. Colline pensant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, tomba par terre et essaya de reculer le plus qu'il pouvait. Une des créatures démoniaques s'avança en tirant un poignard. Ne sachant que faire, Frodon enfila l'Anneau à son doigt mais ne fut pas invisible pour les Nazgùl devenus spectres. Ainsi, Frodon vit les vraies formes des Nazgùl, des images de Rois de l'ancien temps tous humiliés et tombés dans l'ombre. Frodon ne put contrôler sa main qui approchait dangereusement de celle du Nazgùl. Heureusement, Frodon put rapprocher sa main vers sa poitrine mais le Nazgùl, las, lui planta son poignard dans l'épaule gauche. Frodon cria de douleur même s'il était invisible et, tout à coup, Elfwen apparut une torche de feu dans une main et son épée dans l'autre et se battait contre les Nazgûl. Frodon enleva l'Anneau et ses compagnons se précipitèrent à son secours tandis qu'Elfwen faisait fuir les Nazgûl grâce au feu. Lorsqu'elle planta sa torche dans le dernier Nazgûl, elle accourut près de Frodon et prit le poignard appartenant au Nazgûl qui a blessé Frodon. Elle déclara :

-C'est un poignard de Morgul, plus mortel que jamais. Cette arme est empoisonnée, c'est au dessus de mes capacités de médecine, il faut arriver à Fondcombe le plus vite possible. Suivez-moi et ne traînez pas !

Aussitôt fait, aussitôt dit, Elfwen installa Frodon sur son dos puisque le hobbit n'avait pas la force pour marcher et les autres compagnons au pas de course avec l'équipement de voyage. Ils finirent par prendre une pause à un endroit où se trouvait des Trolls changés en pierre. Faramir essayait de réconforter le pauvre Frodon mais, rien à faire, le blessé devenait de plus en plus pâle. Elfwen savait que Frodon n'allait pas tenir jusqu'à Fondcombe et ordonna à Faramir d'essayer de trouver de l'Athelas, la feuille des rois. En parcourant les bois des environs minutieusement mais avec rapidité, la Rôdeuse trouva enfin la plante qu'elle cherchait. Lorsqu'elle allait couper les mauvaises herbes avec sa dague, quelqu'un la prit par derrière par surprise...

Elfwen se retourna vivement mais tout ce qu'elle pu voir c'était une étincelle de lumière laissé par la personne. Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle accourut au camp avec les herbes de médecine.

Au moment le plus inattendu, les hobbits virent arriver Elfwen mais aussi un cavalier dégageant une lumière pâle comme la lune monté sur un cheval de la même couleur. L'étranger angélique mit pied à terre et son beau visage sortit de la lumière. C'était un Elfe aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux argentés. Sa peau était pâle comme celle d'Elfwen et il n'était armé qu'une petite dague de chasse. Il parla d'une voix douce :

-Suilaid Elfwen Telcontar.

Il ajouta en plongeant son regard dans celui désorienté de Frodon :

-Frodon, Im Glorfindel, Telin le thaed (Frodon, je suis Glorfindel, je suis venue vous aider)

-C'est un Elfe ! s'écria Faramir

Glorfindel ne prit pas attention aux paroles de Faramir et se tourna vers Elfwen. Les deux s'agenouillèrent au côté de Frodon et Elfwen craqua les herbes puis les jeta dans l'eau chauffée par Faramir. Elle baigna ensuite la blessure de Frodon dans l'eau parfumée. Glorfindel lui dit :

-Il devient presque transparent. Il ne va pas tenir jusqu'à, nous devons immédiatement l'emmener à la Maison de ton grand-père.

Elfwen savait déjà tout cela et abandonna la tentative de le soigner avec de l'Athelas. Glorfindel prit dans ses bras Frodon et le monta sur son cheval tout en disant à Elfwen :

-Il y a cinq spectres de l'Anneau à vos trousses. Où sont les autres je n'en sais absolument rien.

-Où l'amenez-vous ! S'écria Merry

Une seconde fois les deux guerriers ne prêtèrent pas attention à la question de Merry. Glorfindel ajouta :

-Je vais l'emmener sur Asfaloth, sinon il ne tiendra pas.

-Non, je vais l'emmener. Je suis plus rapide cavalière. Répliqua Elfwen

-Andelu i ven (La route est très dangereuse)

Les Hobbits furent intrigués et fascinés par la langue étrangère que parlait Glorfindel et qu'Elfwen avait l'air de comprendre avec aise.

-Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith Imladris hon. (Frodon se meurt. Si je parviens à franchir la rivière, le pouvoir va le protéger.)

Mais Glorfindel ne céda pas aux arguments de la Rôdeuse jusqu'à ce qu'Elfwen prenne un air de compassion et dit :

-Je ne les crains pas, Glorfindel.

L'Elfe plongea son regard dans celui de la guerrière et l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il examina la selle de sa monture et dégagea le passage :

-Be iest lîn (Comme vous le voulez...) dit Glorfindel

Elfwen alors monta sur Asfaloth et l'Elfe lui disa comme ultimes paroles :

-Elfwen, ne t'arrête pas chevauche le plus vite que tu peux. Le temps est précieux.

La Rôdeuse hocha la tête en guise de compréhension et s'éclipsa dans les bois vers la vallée de Fondcombe. Les Hobbits qui restèrent avec Glorfindel furent furieux qu'ils soient séparés de Frodon mais leur nouveau compagnon réussit à les calmer. Mais l'Elfe était inquiet de peur qu'Elfwen ne se fasse rattraper...Il emmena les Hobbits vers le chemin le plus sur vers Fondcombe...

Tandis que Glorfindel et les Hobbits partaient à la marche vers le refuge elfique, Elfwen chevauchait comme l'éclair sur les plaines de la région des Gués de Bruinen. La cavalière fut soulagée qu'elle ne fût pas poursuivie et pensa qu'elle allait arriver à sans trop de difficulté. Mais elle pensa trop vite puisque, quelques instants plus tard, six formes noires débouchèrent des forêts et s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle. En quelques minutes, déjà les Nazgùl poursuivaient de près la cavalière. Elfwen essayait d'accélérer de toutes ses forces mais elle pouvait aller plus vite avec sa propre monture. Par forêts et plaines, Elfwen essaya de les semer et les gardait à distance. Lorsqu'elle traversa la rivière Bruinen, les Nazgùl arrêtèrent leur course ayant une certaine peur pour l'eau. Mais la guerrière voulait les garder hors de combat pour un temps. Un des Cavaliers Noirs lui ordonna :

- Donnez-nous le semi homme ! Femme elfe !

-Si vous le voulez, alors venez le mériter ! répliqua Elfwen en tirant son épée, Isilànar, de son fourreau.

Les Cavaliers Noirs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et pénètrent dans l'eau pour rejoindre Elfwen. Mais la guerrière ferma les yeux et récita ceci:

-répliqua o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer ! Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer! (Eaux des Montagnes Brumeuses entendez mon appel; Abattez la Grande Vague sur les Spectres de l'Anneau !)

Aussitôt, une grande vague en forme de troupeau de chevaux fonça vers les Nazgùl encore dans l'eau. Sous les yeux d'Elfwen, les Cavaliers Noirs furent engloutis par cette vague et aucune trace d'eux ne fut revue aux Gués de Bruinen. Elfwen remit son épée dans le fourreau et, lorsqu'elle allait se retourner pour continuer sa route, elle entendit Frodon respirer difficilement. Elle le déposa par terre et essaya de le secouer. Mais, rien à faire, il allait devenir un spectre. Cependant, Elfwen ne perdit pas espoir. Elle l'enlaça et regarda vers le ciel :

-La bénédiction des Elfes et des Hommes qui m'a été donné, laissez-la passer à lui, laissez-lui la vie, sauvez-le... dit-elle en fermant les yeux doucement

Frodon se réveilla. Il fut bien surpris quand il vit qu'il reposait dans une grande chambre propre et magnifique. Mais son coeur se réjouit encore plus lorsqu'il vit Gandalf à ses côtés il s'écria :

-Gandalf ! Où étiez-vous !

-Ah mon cher Frodon...J'ai eu...un délai. Répondit-il tranquillement

-Oui ça je le sais, mais où ?

-Il y a un temps et un lieu pour chaque chose à savoir, mon ami. Faramir va être bien content de vous voir, il vous a veillé toute la nuit, c'est un brave hobbit. Dit-il en souriant

Juste à ce moment, Faramir déboucha dans la chambre et il courut au côté de Frodon plus joyeux que jamais. Il s'exclama :

-Frodon ! Quelle joie de vous revoir en bonne santé !

-Mais qui m'a guéri ? demanda Frodon

-C'est le Maître Elrond, un des plus grand guérisseur de nos jours. Répondit Gandalf

Et Elrond entra dans la salle en saluant Frodon :

-Bienvenue à Fondcombe, colline de la Comté. Nous sommes heureux d'être votre hôte.

Frodon fut mis au repos pendant tout le matin pour qu'il puisse être en forme pour la fête du soir. Lorsqu'il put sortir, il alla enlacer ses frères Merry et Pippin. Mais, à sa plus grande joie, le hobbit pu revoir son grand-père l'Ancien. Ce fut un beau moment de retrouvailles entre les petits-fils et le grand-père...

Le soir venu, il y avait des festivités dans la Maison d'Elrond. Tout le monde était en fête du à l'arrivée des Hobbits dans leur demeure. Il y eut des chants, de la musique et un magnifique festin. Frodon voulant remercier Elfwen la chercha partout jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve en pleine discussion avec colline et un autre homme qui n'avait pas l'air d'un Elfe. Celle qui avait sauvé Frodon n'était plus vêtue de ses habits de voyage mais seulement d'une tunique blanche et sa ceinture habituelle argentée pour soutenir son épée. Bien qu'Elfwen portait toujours des habits masculins et se battait, son visage et ses traits ne trahissaient jamais sa féminité. Colline s'avança vers eux et parla à Elfwen :

-Bonsoir Elfwen ! Je voulais seulement vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Sans vous je serais un spectre à l'heure qu'il est.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Frodon. C'était par pure amitié que j'ai fait cela. Et sans Glorfindel nous ne serions jamais arrivés à temps.

L'homme en compagnie d'Elrond et Elfwen lançait un regard intrigué sur Frodon depuis qu'il était venu leur adresser la parole. Elfwen remarqua que les deux ne se connaissaient pas et dit :

-Oh ! J'avais oublié. Frodon, je te présente mon frère aîné Eldarion Telcontarì. Il est venu de Gondor avec quelques-uns de ses compagnons pour assister au Conseil d'Elrond. Eldarion, je te présente Frodon Gamegie celui qui a porté l'Anneau Unique de la Comté jusqu'ici. C'est un brave hobbit.

-Ravi de vous connaître dit le frère d'Elfwen

-Moi de même. Répliqua Frodon

Elfwen et Elrond laissèrent alors Frodon et Eldarion pour qu'ils puissent faire connaissance et Elfwen se retira pour aller parler dans le jardin avec Glorfindel revenu avec les Hobbits. Après une conversation joviale avec Eldarion, le jeune hobbit passa le reste de la soirée avec ses compagnons Faramir, Merry et Pippin ainsi que son grand-père l'Ancien. Ils chantèrent en choeur des chants chaleureux et se mêlèrent à la merveilleuse assemblée d'Elfes qui se trouvait à Faramir fut complètement émerveillé par la beauté et la grâce des Elfes. Il voulait en voir depuis toujours et son rêve se réalisa enfin. Le reste des festivités ne fut pas dérangé et, peu à peu, la salle se vida et ce fut le temps du sommeil dans le refuge...


	4. Le Conseil d'Elrond

Quatrième Chapitre : le Conseil d'Elrond

Le surlendemain de son arrivée à Fondcombe, Frodon se réveilla reposé et purifié de son voyage. Il était prêt à rester ici pour un bon bout de temps tellement l'endroit était paisible et chaleureux. Lorsqu'il fut habillé et lavé, le hobbit se dirigea dans les couloirs pour aller profiter de la vue du balcon principal. Mais il rencontra sur son chemin Gandalf et les deux engagèrent la conversation tout en continuant de marcher tranquillement dans les corridors de la Maison d'Elrond. Le magicien annonça au hobbit :

-Cher Frodon, je ne sais pas si on vous l'avait déjà dit, mais, ce matin, nous sommes invités à participer au Conseil d'Elrond. C'est là que nous pourrons discuter du sort de l'Anneau. Mais je ne serai pas le seul que tu vas reconnaître même si Faramir et tes deux frères n'assistent pas au conseil.

Gandalf laissa Frodon à ses occupations en lui rappelant de se préparer pour le conseil qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques heures. Quelques instants après, ses joyeux compagnons de voyages hobbits vinrent lui adresser la parole. Faramir lui demanda :

-Alors Frodon, que vas-tu faire de ta journée aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais aller assister au Conseil d'Elrond qui a lieu dans pas longtemps. Mais, malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'on vous a demandé à venir. Répondit Frodon en baissant les yeux

-Oh allons ! Ce n'est pas grave nous le savions déjà ! Nous avons notre petite idée ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama Pippin

-Faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'il y ait de gaffes. Répliqua Frodon

-Non, non absolument pas ! dit Merry sous un air hypocrite

Les cloches sonnèrent dans les couloirs de la demeure d'Elrond. C'était l'heure du Conseil. Frodon rejoignit Gandalf pour se rendre au Conseil avec lui. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la Cour où allait se dérouler le fameux débat, Frodon reconnut, comme le vieux magicien lui avait dit, beaucoup de visages familiers. Déjà installés, se trouvaient Elfwen, revêtu une nouvelle fois d'une tunique mais bleu marine, Eldarion, Glorfindel et d'autres personnes mais inconnus à lui. Il y avait dans l'assemblée un homme l'air assez jeune habillé en vert foncé et semblait venir des Terres Sauvages lui aussi. À côté de cet homme se trouvait une autre personne lui ressemblant beaucoup sauf qu'il avait les cheveux bien plus foncés et bouclés. Frodon aurait juré qu'ils étaient frères ou parents. Lorsqu'il s'assit aux côtés de Gandalf, il posa les yeux vers deux dames d'une incroyable beauté. La première avait l'air plus mature mais aucun signe de l'âge ne semblait paraître dans ses yeux bleu gris ni dans son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés brillants en cascade jusqu'à ses coudes. Son air noble et grave lui donnait une allure parfaite de reine. L'autre jeune femme lui ressemblait beaucoup mais ses yeux étaient plus clairs et cristallins. Sa peau était plus bronzée et elle avait un air serein et doux. Les deux magnifiques femmes étaient toutes le deux vêtus de robes blanches ornées de pierres précieuses mais aucun diadème ne décorait leurs fronts ou leurs cheveux. Les autres personnes convoqués étaient la majorité des Elfes ou des messagers encapuchonnés. Elrond sur le siège principal se leva et posa son regard gris et profond sur chacun des membres de l'assemblée. Il dit :

-Bienvenue à tous au Conseil d'Elrond. Il est maintenant temps de faire les présentations entre les différents convoqués au conseil. Ici présents sont la Reine d'Ithilien Eowyn, ses fils Elboron et Eomir ainsi que sa fille Farawyn. Frodon le Hobbit qui a apporté l'Anneau Unique jusque ici et Gandalf le Gris : ami loyal des Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu. Elfwen Telcontarì, revenue du Nord pour apporter son conseil ainsi que son frère le Prince Eldarion du même nom venu en tant que messager de son père. Pour représenter la race des Nains, Gimli fils de Gloìn est venu en tant que porte-parole du roi d'Erebor. Glorfindel accompagné de plusieurs autres messagers alliés à nous sont venus participer au Conseil. Nous pouvons maintenant commencer mes amis…

Il ajouta d'une voix plus grave en regardant profondément chacune des personnes convoqués :

-Hommes, Elfes, Nains et autres Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu ici présents. Vous avez tous été convoqués pour un but commun. Aujourd'hui sera raconté les aventures de chacune des personnes ici présentes ainsi que la décision que nous prendrons pour ceci. Que va-t-il advenir de l'Anneau ? Cette question doit être résolue et décidera le sort de la Terre du Milieu. Frodon, apportez l'Anneau...

Frodon s'exécuta et posa l'anneau sur la table de pierre situé au centre du conseil. Il y eut des murmures silencieux dans l'assemblée et beaucoup d'yeux furent hypnotisés par le pouvoir invisible que dégageait l'Anneau. Le porteur de l'Anneau retourna s'asseoir rapidement en prenant une grande respiration. Un grand moment de silence tomba sur le conseil jusqu'à ce qu'un des hommes étrangers se leva et s'exclama :

-C'est un cadeau. Un cadeau donné à l'ennemi de Mordor ! Pourquoi ne pas utiliser cet anneau ? Depuis trop longtemps l'Ithilien a à défendre désespérément ses frontières contre l'Ombre de l'Est. Par le sang des hommes du sud ces terres sont gardées en sûreté ! Donnez-nous l'arme de l'Ennemi ! Laissez nous l'utiliser contre _Lui._

Elfwen intervit d'une voix autoritaire :

-Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser cet anneau. Personne ici ne le peut. L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'aux ordres de Sauron lui-même. Il n'a pas d'autres maîtres.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'une simple femme assoiffée de combat sait de cela ? dit l'étranger d'un ton incrédule

Elfwen ne répondit pas tout de suite aux paroles offensantes de l'homme du sud et, soudain, Glorfindel se leva brusquement et répliqua :

-Ce n'est pas une simple femme poussée à combattre. C'est Elfwen la fille du Roi Elessar. Vous lui devez votre respect.

-La fille du Roi Elessar ? Les hommes n'envoient pas de femmes au combat…Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Dit-il d'un ton moqueur

Glorfindel lança un regard noir au Prince d'Ithilien tandis qu'Elfwen préféra ignorer les moqueries faite à son sujet en détournant le regard. Eomir se rassit mais continua à fixer intensément Elfwen comme si une sorte de jalousie s'était emparé de lui. Gandalf, pour ramener le calme, déclara d'une voix sévère :

-Elfwen a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser l'Anneau Unique pour notre propre compte.

-Vous n'avez qu'un seul choix. Nous devons détruire l'Anneau. Confirma Elrond

Soudain, quelques instants après que le Seigneur ait parlé, Gimli le représentant des Nains bondit de sa chaise, prit une de ses haches tranchantes et s'écria :

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Détruisons-le et n'en parlons plus !

Le Nain d'Erebor abattit avec toute sa force sa hache sur l'Anneau mais, rien n'y fit, l'arme se brisa en milles morceaux et Gimli tomba étourdi par le choc. Le seul qui ne broncha aucunement au geste du nain fut qui dit, en fixant gravement le porteur de la hache :

-L'Anneau Unique ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloìn, par aucune arme, petite ou grande soit-elle, que nous avons en notre possession. L'Anneau fut forgé dans le feu de la Montagne du Destin. Ce n'est que là qu'il peut être détruit. Il doit être emporté dans les profondeurs de Mordor et replongé dans les forges d'où il vient… L'un de vous doit le faire.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps entier de Frodon rien qu'à entendre les paroles d'Elrond. À ce moment-là, il pensa que, pour rien au monde, il prendrait en charge cette mission. Il baissa les yeux apeuré par le danger qu'avait couru la Comté lorsque l'Anneau s'y trouvait.

Un long silence de peur et de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Personne n'osait répliquer aux déclarations d'Elrond. Seul Gandalf et Elfwen savait vraiment le péril que risquait la Terre du Milieu a ignorer la mission d'Elrond. Lorsque Frodon releva la tête, ses yeux furent tentés à regarder intensément l'Anneau qui se trouvait devant lui. Le hobbit essayait de détourner tant bien que mal la tentation qu'exerçait l'Anneau sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bijou maudit murmurer. Finalement, Frodon réussit à ne plus fixer l'Anneau mais ne resta pas indifférent à son pouvoir.

Elboron, le frère d'Eomir, connaissant bien les frontières de Mordor, dit d'une voix faible et agacé :

-On ne marche pas simplement dans le Mordor librement. Les portes noires qui gardent les frontières de ce pays maudit ne sont pas gardées seulement par des Orques. Il y a une sorcellerie ou un maléfice qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours aux aguets. Entouré de feu diabolique, son pays n'est fait que de poussières et de cendres. Le seul air que vous pouvez respirer là-bas n'est que du poison. Même avec dix mille hommes on ne pourrait remplir cette mission. C'est de la folie !

Agacé par le pessimisme du Prince d'Ithilien, Glorfindel se releva en s'exclamant :

-N'avez-vous rien entendu de ce qu'à dit le Seigneur Elrond ? L'Anneau doit être détruit !

Gimli le Nain intervint n'aimant pas beaucoup les Elfes, il aimait encore moins que ceux-ci se prennent pour les meilleurs (dans sa tête bien sûr...) :

-Et je suppose que vous pensez que vous êtes celui qui prendra en charge cette mission ?

-Lorsque tout sera tombé dans la ruine et l'oubli qu'est-ce qu'il y aura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si le Seigneur Ténébreux récupère ce qu'il lui appartient ! S'écria Eomir

-Je serai mort avant que je voie l'Anneau entre les mains d'un Elfe ! Explosa Gimli

Ainsi une dispute fut engendrée par le conflit entre les Elfes et les Nains. Gandalf se leva pour rétablir le calme dans le conseil mais rien n'y fit les arguments affluèrent sans jamais cesser. Frodon entendit Gimli insulter les Elfes tandis qu'Elfwen essayait d'arranger les choses en compagnie de Gandalf. Le hobbit entendit de nouveau l'Anneau réciter des paroles dans le Langage Noir de Mordor. Tout à coup, il eut une grande migraine jusqu'à ce que la Reine Eowyn lève ses bras blancs. Lors de ce signal, toute les personnes se rassirent comme si un enchantement les avait tous calmés. La souveraine se leva avec grâce et de son regard métallique fixa chacun des membres qui s'étaient emportés. Elle dit d'une voix claire et noble :

-Si vous voulez que cette mission puisse sauver les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu, il faudra vous unir, peu importe votre race. Même la plus petite ou la plus étrangère personne peut changer le monde où nous vivons.

Frodon se sentant appelé par les paroles d'Eowyn leva les yeux sur la beauté rayonnante de la souveraine. La reine d'Ithilien regarda intensément Frodon comme si ce qu'elle avait dit lui était adressé. Tout à coup, le cœur de Frodon changea… Il devint plus serein et brave. Il se leva et s'exclama devant l'assemblée :

-Je vais l'emporter ! Je vais le prendre ! Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor !

De grands murmures de surprise parcoururent le Conseil et la Reine Eowyn qui avait incité le hobbit à faire découvrir son courage se rassit en souriant fièrement à Frodon. Mais le Porteur de l'Anneau recommença à un peu trembler mais ne perdit pas sa détermination. Il murmura timidement :

-Même si je ne sais pas quel chemin prendre pour y arriver…

Gandalf le Gris se leva et lui lança un regard infiniment bon tout en se dirigeant à ses côtés. Il dit en posant sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit :

-Je vais t'aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon elfe, aussi longtemps qu'il sera vôtre de le porter.

Elfwen souria de compassion envers Frodon. Elle se leva de même et s'agenouilla devant Frodon :

-Si, par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Vous avez mon épée. Dit-elle

-Vous avez mon arc et mes flèches, Porteur de l'Anneau. S'exclama Glorfindel en les rejoignant

-Et vous avez ma hache ! Ajouta Gimli en se mêlant au groupe même si la compagnie de l'Elfe Glorfindel ne lui était pas favorable

Eomir et Eldarion vinrent aussi pour les accompagner. Eldarion en parlant pour les trois dit :

-Vous avez nos épées, Frodon si telle est votre destinée de vous rendre en Mordor.

Lorsqu'Elrond allait parler pour annoncer la fondation de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Faramir, l'ami incroyablement loyal à Frodon sorti de l'ombre des buissons entourant la cour du Conseil à l'étonnement de tous. Il s'écria en rejoignant son ami :

-Frodon ne va nulle part sans que j'y aille avec lui !

Merry et Pippin sortirent de la maison eux aussi cachés derrière des piliers et ils s'exclamèrent avec un petit air brave :

-Nous venons aussi ! Nous ne laisserons pas notre frèrôt Frodon aussi facilement que vous le pensez !

-Évidemment, cela ne sera pas aussi facile mais l'un de vous deux ne pourra pas les accompagner. Imaginez qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera à la Comté si aucun de vous quatre ne revient rassurer votre famille ?

À l'entente de ces mots, Merry, dont son pays natal comptait le plus au monde, décida de ne pas les accompagner mais de repartir en tant que messagers pour les Hobbits de la Comté. Tandis que Pippin accompagna la Communauté nouvellement fondée. Enfin, Elrond put annoncer :

-Neuf compagnons…Alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Vous serez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

-Chouette ! Alors, où on va Frodon ? dit Pippin naïvement…


	5. Adieux déchirants, nouvelles connaissanc

Cinquième chapitre : Adieux déchirants, nouvelles connaissances et amitié croissante

Lorsqu'Elrond eut donné l'autorisation à tous de quitter le Conseil, il y eut un grand festin en guise d'adieu aux membres de la Communauté qui devait partir le lendemain. La nuit tombée, plusieurs se retirèrent pour se purifier et se nettoyer l'esprit afin d'être prêt pour cette mission. Ils ne regrettaient par leurs choix d'accompagner le Porteur de l'Anneau. Frodon passa le reste de la soirée avec son grand-père l'Ancien et celui-ci lui fit cadeau de maintes choses qui allaient lui servir grandement dans son aventure. Les autres hobbits restèrent à discuter de tout et de rien en compagnie de Gandalf. Elfwen était partie à cheval en compagnie de Glorfindel et personne ne les revit jusqu'à l'aube. Eomir et Elboron s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre pour discuter eux aussi. Mais Eldarion ne les accompagna pas et erra dans les couloirs un long moment comme un fantôme. Ayant passé la plus grande partie de son enfance en Lothlorien, son corps et son esprit s'étaient toujours sentis en sécurité dans les refuges elfiques telles Lors de sa promenade, ses pensées ailleurs, il s'arrêta devant une statue faite de marbre présentant un Elfe vêtue d'une grande cape en capuchon. La statue portait un plateau qui possédait une épée fragmentée en morceaux. Même si elle était brisée, la lame brillait à la lumière des étoiles. Les yeux bleutés d'Eldarion l'observèrent longuement. Il prit le tronçon dans ses mains et glissa son index sur la pointe de la lame cassée. Son doigt ne supporta pas le métal et il saigna. Eldarion ne broncha pas et ne fit que murmurer toujours en train de fixer l'arme :

-Aussi tranchante que jadis…

Il la reposa et une lueur de peur scintilla dans ses yeux comme si une sorte d'angoisse s'était emparée de lui. Le prince recula lentement de quelques pas tout en continuant d'être hypnotisé par l'épée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit des pas doux frôler le sol froid. Une jeune femme elfe sortie des ombres du couloir et elle fut éclairés par la lune de même qu'Eldarion. L'homme de Gondor ne se retourna même pas comme s'il savait qui était la personne qui était venue le rejoindre. L'Elfe était merveilleusement belle. Ses cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais coulaient jusqu'à sa taille fine. Ses yeux gris émettaient la même lueur qu'Eldarion et sa robe était faite d'argent comme si elle était fabriquée par les matériaux de la lune. Elle s'avança gracieusement vers Eldarion et dit d'une voix aussi mélodieuse qu'une fontaine :

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de notre passé ? Pourquoi je sens dans ton esprit une immense peur d'échouer ? Mon frère, tu es un descendant d'Isildur comme moi, et non Isildur lui-même.

-Eldarwen, je ne suis pas Isildur lui-même mais nous avons le même sang que lui qui coule dans nos veines. La même faiblesse… dit Eldarion en se retournant les yeux remplis de douleur

Sa sœur, Eldarwen, ressentit sa peur et elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui chuchota :

-Tu auras à combattre le même ennemi, et tu vas le vaincre.

Le Prince de Gondor baissa les yeux et s'éloigna. Il répliqua en tournant le dos à sa sœur :

-Si je dois le vaincre ce sera seulement en sacrifiant ma vie.

-Alors, je crains que ce seront les dernières paroles que j'aurais échangé avec toi, frère aîné. Dit-elle d'un ton triste

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, adieu. Déclara Eldarion en guise d'ultimes paroles

C'est ainsi qu'Eldarion quitta sa sœur cadette et replongea dans les profondeurs du corridor. Eldarwen, sœur cadette d'Eldarion mais aînée d'Elfwen, fut profondément chagrinée par le sort de son frère. La princesse était obligée de rester ayant choisi la voie des Elfes étant fille de la Reine Arwen Mais jamais son amour pour les terres des Hommes ne s'éteint ayant vu le jour là-bas…

Eldarion, ayant décidé qu'il partirait absolument avec la Communauté, vint se reposer sur le pont secret des gens d'Imladris. Il était une des rares personnes à connaître ce pont étant parent au Seigneur Elrond. L'homme du Royaume de Gondor observa les alentours en essayant de retrouver son calme en faisant les cent pas jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme, Farawyn fille de la Reine Eowyn, vint le rejoindre. La princesse d'Ithilien était bien différente de la sœur d'Eldarion. Son regard ainsi que son visage étaient plus doux et heureux et ses cheveux étaient dorés avec une teinte de roux. Sa taille était aussi mince et élancée qu'Eldarwen mais sa peau était plus bronzée puisqu'elle vivait dans le Sud. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Eldarion. Farawyn s'approcha de lui et son compagnon lui prit ses mains. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la noble dame et celle-ci dit d'une voix rassurante :

-Vous souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre dans les cours extérieurs d'Emyn Arnen ? Vous m'aviez décrit votre royaume avec tant de passion…

-Oui, ce jour-là, mon cœur a chaviré. Et il n'a jamais changé depuis. Répondit Eldarion en lui adressant un regard remplie d'amour et de tendresse

-Avant, vous n'aviez pas encore toutes ces obligations qui vous poursuivent aujourd'hui. Vous souvenez-vous des paroles que je vous ai dites, cette nuit-là ?

-Vous m'avez avoué… que vous laisseriez votre peuple pour finir votre vie en tant que mon épouse et, ainsi, de refuser de partir avec votre mère dans les Plaines du Lindon où les Elfes veulent vous accueillir si la guerre tourne mal… répondit-il tout en caressant le pierre dorée que portait Farawyn au cou.

-Et cela restera éternellement mon choix. Déclara-t-elle

Eldarion la regarda intensément trouvant insensé qu'elle quitte son peuple pour lui. Il sentit soudainement que Farawyn lui avait glissé quelque chose dans la paume de sa main. L'amoureux de la princesse d'Ithilien s'aperçut que celle-ci lui avait donné son pendentif scintillant comme un rayon de soleil. Le prince releva vivement la tête en fixant Farawyn comme si elle avait perdue la raison.

-Vous ne pouvez m'offrir cela ! Il n'est aucunement destiné à moi ! s'exclama-t-il alarmé.

-Maintenant, si. C'est à moi de décider à qui donner ce … ainsi que mon cœur… répondit-elle en lui transmettant un sourire apaisant.

Ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à sa bien-aimée, Eldarion s'abandonna aux regards amoureux de Farawyn et l'embrassa tendrement sous les étoiles où ils furent de nouveau réunis. Eldarion garda précieusement le cadeau de la dame à qui il avait donné son amour. Il ne s'en sépara que lorsque l'espoir de leur amour fut presque éteint…

À l'aube, comme il avait été dit, ce fut le temps pour la Communauté de l'Anneau de quitter le refuge de Fondcombe pour débuter leur périlleuse mission qu'était d'accompagner le Porteur de l'Anneau qui se doit d'aller détruire l'Anneau Unique dans les cavernes de la Montagne du Destin aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudraient. La majorité des gens s'étaient rassemblés pour saluer une dernière fois les membres de la compagnie. Avant qu'ils ne partent dans les Terres Sauvages où leur aventure allait commencer, Elrond leur dit ces ultimes paroles :

-Membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau : Gandalf le Gris, Eldarion, Eomir, princes des Royaumes des Hommes, Frodon Gamegie Porteur de l'Anneau, Faramir Touque, Merry Gamegie, Glorfindel l'Elfe, Elfwen Guerrière du Nord ainsi que Gimli le Nain. Puisse la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes ainsi que tous les autres Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu soit avec vous. Namarië.

Chacun des membres de la Communauté, alors, s'inclina devant le Seigneur Elrond en guise d'adieu et ils n'ajoutèrent aucuns mots entre eux. Frodon fut le premier à se retourner et Gandalf le suivit. Le hobbit lui chuchota l'air gêné :

-Gandalf ? C'est par où le Mordor ? À gauche ou à droite ?

-À gauche, mon cher ami. Répondit Gandalf, l'ombre d'un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Le dernier à quitter Fondcombe fut le Prince Eldarion. Il regarda une dernière fois, Farawyn vêtue simplement de blanc portant maintenant le diadème d'Ithilien (une lune entourée de vignes) qui le regarda avec tristesse de le voir partir. Il pencha un peu sa tête pour la saluer poliment et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa sœur Eldarwen qui ne fit que lui retourner son regard. Il finit par quitter l'enceinte et rejoignit ses compagnons. Farawyn baissa la tête et, quelques temps après le départ de la Communauté, elle retourna à Emyn Arnen avec sa mère la Reine Eowyn et son frère Elboron… Tandis qu'Eldarwen resta auprès du Seigneur d'Elrond jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau…


	6. Un chemin à travers les Monts Brumeux

Sixième Chapitre : Un chemin à travers les Monts Brumeux

Déjà trois jours que la Communauté de l'Anneau avait quitté le refuge elfique de Fondcombe. Gandalf le magicien était le guide de la compagnie et il décida de faire une halte en Houssaye, l'ancien pays d'Eregion, sur une colline rocheuse afin de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement quelle route prendre pour parcourir la barrière que présentaient les Monts Brumeux sans danger. Eomir ne cessa d'insister pour qu'ils prennent la route du Sud vers la Trouée de Rohan mais Gandalf restait perplexe à l'idée de s'approcher de l'Isengard. Eldarion restait à l'écart en compagnie de Merry et Faramir et leur enseignait les différentes régions de la Terre du Milieu que les hobbits n'avaient jamais visités. Elfwen, toujours assise près de Gandalf ou de Glorfindel, était aux côtés de l'Elfe en train d'examiner les environs prêts à n'importe quel attaque surprise. Gimli, le seul nain de la Communauté, passait la plupart de son temps à discuter de tout et de rien avec Frodon… Soudain, Glorfindel aperçut une sorte de nuage qui ne lui paraissait pas aussi familier que les autres que nul autre ne pouvait voir de cette distance. Les sens en alerte, Elfwen entendit les hurlements lointains de loups vivant près des Monts Brumeux. Le nuage remarqué par Glorfindel devint de plus en plus près du campement. La guerrière expérimentée ne prit pas de chance et accourut avertir Gandalf de cet évènement douteux, Glorfindel suivant ses traces. Le vieux magicien grisâtre se leva de son siège de pierre, intrigué par l'inquiétude que possédait Elfwen en elle-même. Elle s'exclama lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui :

-Glorfindel et moi avons aperçu un nuage noir dont nous devrions se méfier…

Cependant, Gandalf ne l'écouta pas puisqu'il voyait déjà le nuage dont parlait Elfwen qui s'approchait dangereusement. Les autres membres de la Communauté finirent par le remarquer eux aussi et, en fait, ce n'était pas un nuage mais… une troupe volante de crébains de Dûn ! Eldarion s'écria en amenant rapidement les hobbits dans une cachette :

-Cachez-vous ! Ils ne doivent pas nous voir !

Toute la compagnie se cacha aussitôt et, quelques instants plus tard, les oiseaux maléfiques passèrent sur leur campement ayant l'air déserté. Mais rien n'échappait à ses crébains et ils eurent le temps de les voir. Étant sous les ordres du magicien déchu, Saroumane, les oiseaux disparurent se dirigeant vers le Sud apporté ces nouvelles à l'allié de Sauron. Dès que les corbeaux corrompus ne furent plus en vue, Gandalf bondit de sa cachette qu'il partageait avec Gimli et s'exclama d'un ton sévère :

-Il faut immédiatement partir d'ici ! Avec ces crébains de Dûn maudits, Saroumane va retrouver notre trace. Le Sud des Monts Brumeux est surveillé ! Nous n'avons plus le choix ! Nous devons passer par la montagne enneigé qu'est le Caradhras !

Une expression de mécontentement se dessina sur le visage de Gimli qui voulait à tout prix passer par la Moria mais il n'a pas désobéi au guide de la compagnie…

À la tombée de la nuit, ils étaient bien loin de l'endroit où il avait fait une halte dans la journée…

Depuis que les corbeaux de Saroumane étaient venus espionner la Communauté de l'Anneau, plus rien ne s'était passé de particulier jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les premiers sommets de la Montagne de Caradhras. elfe, voulant en savoir plus sur Elfwen, ouvrit la discussion en demandant à la Rôdeuse nouvellement découverte en tant que Princesse de Gondor :

-Êtes-vous déjà venu dans les Monts Brumeux ?

-Habituellement, si je dois partir vers le Sud, ce qui m'arrive rarement, je prends la Trouée de Rohan le chemin le plus sécuritaire comme Eomir le dit si bien. J'ai déjà passé par la Porte du Rubicorne qui mène vers la Vallée des Rigoles Sombres près de l'Ancien Royaume des Nains qui est surnommé maintenant la Moria « gouffre noir ». Puisque je suis née en Lothlorien, lorsque ma mère m'a conduit vers Imladris, il était impossible de faire le voyage sans passer par les Monts Brumeux. Lui répondit-elle d'un ton amical

-Comment est le pays de la Lothlorien ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-C'est une forêt magnifique. Il y reste encore des Elfes mais il y en a de moins en moins à chaque jour, ce qui me chagrine beaucoup…C'est un refuge elfique plus vaste et aussi bien gardé qu'à Fondcombe. Je souhaite grandement que vous ayez la chance de visiter cette endroit, un des rares encore beaux de nos jours…

-Je ne crois pas que j'en aurai l'occasion…Peut-être si j'accomplis ma mission un jour ou l'autre. Répliqua Frodon en baissant les yeux.

Le jeune Porteur de l'Anneau, réfléchissant à ce qu'Elfwen lui avait dit, trébucha et tomba sur la neige. La Rôdeuse l'aida à se relever mais Frodon remarqua qu'il n'avait plus l'Anneau à son cou. Cependant, Eomir l'avait ramassé mais il n'eut pas le réflexe de le donner immédiatement à Frodon. Ses yeux gris devinrent de plus en plus vides pendant qu'il fixait l'Anneau entre ses mains. Pour le sortir de son hypnotisation, Elfwen, agacée, lui cria d'une voix autoritaire :

-Eomir ! Redonnez l'Anneau à Frodon !

Celle-ci, de peur que le bijou maléfique l'ait corrompu, n'hésita pas à mettre sa main sur la garde de son épée, Isilanàr. Finalement, avec un peu de difficulté, le Prince d'Ithilien remit l'Anneau entre les mains de Frodon. Eomir ébouriffa les cheveux de Frodon comme s'il le prenait pour un petit garçon et lui dit faiblement encore un peu étourdi par l'effet que l'Anneau lui avait fait :

-Ne t'inquiète pas…Je ne voulais pas te le voler. Je ne suis pas un voleur.

Même si cela ne rassurait pas Frodon Elfwen ne tira pas son épée, constatant qu'Eomir ne voulut rien faire de mal…

Pendant leur traversée périlleuse du Caradhras, la Communauté était sous l'immense tempête de neige qu'avait commencé au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient sur la montagne. Le seul qui pouvait traverser la neige abondante sans difficulté était Glorfindel le seul Elfe de la compagnie. Un son étrange intrigua son oreille et il s'avança plus loin pour mieux entendre. Au moment où il prit connaissance du bruit, il s'exclama :

-J'entends une voix lointaine ! De la sorcellerie dans l'air on dirait !

Gandalf, colérique plus que jamais, cria en guise de réponse :

-C'est Saroumane !

Elfwen intervint :

-Il veut créer une avalanche ! Gandalf nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps ici ! Nous ne réussirons jamais à passer sous la montagne par un temps pareil !

Tout à coup, la voix du sorcier se fit plus forte et sévère. Aussitôt, un éclair sortant de nulle part s'abattit sur un des pics plus hauts au dessus des têtes des membres de la compagnie. Ne supportant pas ce choc, une gigantesque étendue de neige s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus. Puisque la neige les avait ensevelit, il y eut un silence de mort où le seul son qui se faisait entendre était le vent tumultueux de la montagne. La voix s'était peu à peu estompée. Glorfindel bondit de la neige et aida les autres à sortir de la couche blanche épaisse qui les envahissait. Les Hobbits étaient gelés jusqu'aux os et les seuls paroles qu'on entendait d'eux étaient des petits claquements de dents frileux. Eldarion, ne supportant plus ce silence des autres s'exclama :

-Gandalf ! C'est impossible qu'on continue ! Sinon, ce sera la mort certaine des Hobbits ! Il y a bien un autre chemin que celui-ci et la Trouée de Rohan surveillée par ces corbeaux de malheur !

-Oui il y a un autre chemin ! Nous devons passer par les Mines de la Moria ! Mon cousin Balïn nous recevrait royalement !

Le magicien qui guidait la compagnie jusqu'à présent ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il savait qu'il y avait un autre chemin. Cependant, il était bien plus périlleux que tous les membres de la Communauté pouvaient l'imaginer. Gandalf se rappelait les paroles de son ancien maître, Saroumane, lui disant la terreur qui se trouvait dans cette route qu'était la Moria. Elfwen, depuis longtemps amie de Gandalf, reconnut la peur briller dans les yeux de Gandalf. Elle-même était méfiante au sujet de ce tunnel creusé jadis par les Nains. Le magicien prit enfin la parole :

-Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider quelle route notre compagnie prendra …

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers Frodon et celui-ci, ne sachant rien du péril qu'ils couraient déclara :

-Nous allons prendre le chemin des Mines de la Moria.

Gandalf eut, soudain, un air gris et désappointé mais ce visage de lui-même s'estompa comme l'ombre d'un nuage. Il prononça finalement :

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous prendrons la route de la Moria…

Pendant le voyage vers la Moria, Elfwen resta la plupart du temps aux côtés de Gandalf ou de Glorfindel. Des chuchotements rapides et faibles passaient entre eux comme s'ils ne voulaient pas alarmer les autres. Eldarion et Eomir restèrent ensemble parlant de leur vœux de revoir leurs royaumes respectifs bientôt. Les Hobbits, quand à eux, jasèrent et rirent la plupart du voyage, ne se souciant pas des choses sérieuses et essayant de changer les idées à Frodon, préoccupé la majorité du temps de sa mission en tant que Porteur de l'Anneau.

Afin de s'informer sur leur route actuelle, Frodon rejoignit leur guide Gandalf perdu dans ses pensées profondes. Même s'il n'osait pas lui adresser la parole en voyant l'air du magicien égaré, il marcha près de lui le reste du temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte ouest de l'entrée de la Moria. Gimli poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les frontières de l'ancien royaume des Nains. Gandalf reprit conscience du monde qu'il l'entourait et il annonça, l'ombre d'un sourire passant sur ses lèvres pour rassurer ses compagnons :

-Nous sommes arrivés aux portes ouest des Mines de la Moria. Vite, ne perdons pas de temps.

Venant d'apercevoir que Frodon le suivait, il lui adressa la parole :

-Alors, cher Frodon, nous allons bientôt commencer notre chemin dans les Mines de la Moria. Vous sentez-vous prêt ?

-Oui, enfin, sûrement…Mais vous avez l'air contrarié, Gandalf. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

-Oh rien…rien. Une affaire de magicien, mon ami. Il vaut mieux ne pas vous en mêler. Allons, nous ne devons pas quitter nos compagnons de vue !

Comme pour changer de sujet, il marcha plus vite et Frodon décida d'aller se mêler à ses camarades hobbits. Le Porteur de l'Anneau jeta un coup d'œil vers Elfwen et celle-ci lui sembla plus pâle qu'avant et le visage plus crispé. Mais il constata que sa beauté restait toujours la même. Un regard dur et perçants mais brillant semblant attraper la lueur des étoiles, grande et mince, des cheveux noirs de jais tressés en maintes petites tresses, une épée à sa taille. Une noblesse étrangère à Frodon semblait refléter la Rôdeuse de sang royal. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une reine vénérée de jadis mais plutôt à une lieutenante de guerre se battant pour sa gloire et sa fierté. Même si elle était restée discrète pour le moment, le Porteur de l'Anneau savait qu'elle accomplirait de grandes choses envers son peuple depuis son long exil. Elfwen était maintenant aux côtés de son frère aîné Eldarion. Les deux avaient le même regard mais ils ne se ressemblaient beaucoup que par caractère et sagesse. Le hobbit sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son grand ami Faramir Touque :

-Frodon ! Nous devons nous hâter ! Les portes ne sont pas très loin !

Il s'exécuta, hâtif de vouloir voir d'autres horizons au-delà des montagnes, même si son pays natal commençait à lui manquer…

Enfin arrivés à l'entrée de la Moria, la Communauté vit que les portes étaient fermées et qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ouvrir aussi facilement. Un étang longeait le passage qu'avaient emprunté les membres de la compagnie. Frodon et Elfwen s'en méfiaient beaucoup et la Rôdeuse murmura à Frodon :

-Ne touchez pas à l'eau. On ne sait pas ce qui s'y cache.

Frodon bougea la tête en signe d'acquiescement et vint rejoindre Gandalf devant la porte. Le vieux magicien lui adressa un sourire amical et retourna son regard vers la porte. Il dit :

-Frodon, tu es bien chanceux d'être venu ici. La pierre dont a été faite la porte est bien rare de nos jours. C'est de l'Ithildin, pierre de lune, on ne peut voir l'entrée des mines qu'avec les reflets de la lune. Aussitôt, un nuage s'éclipsa pour laisser la lune émettre sa lumière. Frodon poussa un cri d'émerveillement lorsqu'il vit des lignes bleus presque blanches apparaître sur la porte. Des signes elfiques y étaient écrits et deux arbres puis une couronne accompagnée d'étoiles ornaient la porte. Gimli s'écria :

-C'est magnifique ! C'est le signe royal de la Maison de Durïn !

-Oui Maître Nain, nous sommes arrivés à l'ancien royaume des Nains du Peuple de Durïn. Maintenant nous devons ouvrir ces portes. Connaissez-vous le mot de passe, Gimli ?

-Non… je sais c'est un peu humiliant de ma part mais il y a fort longtemps que les Nains ne sont pas retournés dans la Moria mais Balïn y est retourné et y a établit sa demeure. Nous le rencontrerons sûrement sur notre route.

-Peut-être…mais, franchement, cela serait assez improbable…Bon, ouvrons cette porte. Frodon, connaissez-vous ces signes ?

-Oui…enfin…un peu. Je ne suis pas un expert de l'elfique comme mon grand-père mais je peux pouvoir déchiffrer cela. Il est écrit…« Parlez, ami, et entrez. ». Les autres signes, je ne les comprend pas. On dirait une langue différente de la précédente.

-C'est exacte. Ce que vous avez lu est en sindarin mais les caractères plus bas sont dans la Haute Langue des Elfes de l'Ouest. Ils ne sont pas importants pour ouvrir la porte. (Si vous avez lu le livre, vous saurez que ce sont les signes que Narvi a écrits.) Alors, cela est facile, vous n'avez qu'à dire le mot de passe et, si vous êtes un ami, la porte s'ouvrira.

Ainsi, Gandalf récita une phrase en la langue des Elfes Gris que seul Glorfindel pouvait comprendre et il attendit quelques instants. Cependant, il constata que la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Le magicien, intrigué, essaya d'autres phrases en toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, tous les tons faibles ou forts jusqu'au murmure et au cri. Mais l'entrée ne s'ouvrit pas aux yeux des compagnons. Pendant que Gandalf essayait d'ouvrir le passage, Merry et Faramir commençait à s'ennuyer mortellement. Le Hobbit du Pays de Bouc proposa à son camarade de lancer des pierres en essayant de les faire rebondir sur le lac devant eux. Ils lancèrent quelques cailloux jusqu'à ce qu'Elfwen prit le bras de Merry pour qu'il arrête son mouvement. Elle lui dit d'un ton grave :

-Vous feriez d'arrêter de jouer à ce jeu. Vous ne savez pas si elle est complètement déserte.

Les deux hobbits arrêtèrent aussitôt de déranger l'étang et ils s'assiérent sur un rocher en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent. La plupart des compagnons restèrent silencieux dans l'attente. Elfwen fixa l'étang un long moment pour être sûre que les Hobbits n'avaient rien réveillé dans l'eau mais ses peurs devinrent peu à peu réalité en voyant des minuscules vagues gagner la rive du lac. Elle recula jusqu'à Glorfindel et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose que personne ne put entendre à part l'Elfe. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, regarda Elfwen quelques instants et commença à examiner l'étendue d'eau de même.

Gandalf, découragé, se laissa choir sur un banc de roc et laissa tomber son bâton. Il poussa un soupir contrarié et ceux qui l'accompagnaient eurent le même sentiment que lui. Si un magicien n'était pas capable d'ouvrir une porte verrouillée par un mot de passe, personne d'autre ne le pourrait. Mais Frodon ne perdit pas espoir et se leva pour observer la porte. Soudain, il eut une idée. Il proposa à Gandalf son raisonnement :

-C'est une énigme, il n'y a pas de doute. « Parlez, ami, et entrez » … Comment dit-on « ami » en elfique ?

-…Mellon. Pourquoi c…

Gandalf n'eut pas le temps de finir tant il fut heureux lorsqu'il vit le passage des mines s'ouvrir. Il s'exclama :

-La Communauté de l'Anneau ne pourra jamais vous remercier autant que vous le mériter, mon ami ! Allons, ne perdons pas plus de temps, entrons !

Les autres s'exécutèrent mais Elfwen restait perplexe devant l'étang. Eldarion la pressa de rentrer et elle le suivit mais en continuant de regarder le lac. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le tunnel, elle décida tout simplement d'oublier cela…Gimli, fier qu'un Elfe vienne visiter les mines. Il dit à Glorfindel d'un ton satisfait :

-Cher Elfe, vous verrez bientôt quelques-uns de ma race nous accueillir royalement ! Une bonne tranchée de viande salée, une bonne bière aussi brune que vous n'avez jamais vu et un bon feu pour se réchauffer et être confortable !

L'Elfe Gris lui répondit par un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ses paroles. Gandalf alluma son bâton et une petite lueur blanche s'en dégagea pour aider la compagnie à se repérer. En voyant une sorte de saleté recouvrir les escaliers menant vers les mines, Gimli s'écria pour plaisanter :

-Une mine ! Et ils appellent ça une mine !

-Ce n'est pas une mine…c'est un tombeau, déclara Eomir d'une voix angoissée, sortons d'ici. Nous n'aurions jamais du venir ici.

Gimli devint pâle et écarquilla les yeux en constatant que le Prince d'Ithilien n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il se précipita vers un des cadavres et remarqua que c'était le squelette défunt d'un nain percé d'une flèche au crâne. Le Nain poussa un cri de frustration et les autres devinrent alarmés rien qu'à la vue de ce qui pourrait leur arriver s'ils s'aventuraient plus loin. Glorfindel attrapa une flèche par terre et il s'exclama :

-Des Gobelins ! Ce sont des flèches de Gobelins !

-Partons tout de suite d'ici ! Ordonna Eomir

Cependant, Gandalf ne dit aucune parole ne sachant pas quoi faire même s'il savait que des Gobelins s'étaient installés dans les tunnels depuis de longues années. L'Elfe d'Imladris banda son arc, tous ses sens en alerte. Elfwen sortit ses dagues, regardant à chaque recoin autour d'elle. Eomir et Eldarion dégainèrent leurs épées et les Hobbits firent de même. Gimli se mit en position d'attaque avec ses deux haches puis Gandalf avait son bâton comme moyen de défense. Toute la Communauté de l'Anneau était en position de combat de peur d'être pris dans une embuscade orque. Tout à coup, Frodon sentit quelque chose de gluant et mouillée lui entourer le pied et se sentit aspirer par cela. Le hobbit tomba par terre et se faisait traîner vers l'extérieur. Faramir fut le premier à le voir disparu et s'écria :

-Gandalf, Elfwen, Glorfindel ! N'importe qui ! Frodon ! Il... Il s'est fait attaqué vers l'extérieur !

Elfwen, Eomir et Glorfindel accoururent en essayant de rattraper Frodon. Le Porteur de l'Anneau se débattait de toutes ses forces mais le tentacule qui le retenait était trop fort. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, ils virent avec horreur une immense pieuvre dégoûtante sortant du fin fond des abysses des eaux. Eomir abattit quelques coups d'épées en blessant certaines tentacules du monstre aquatique et Elfwen jeta ses dagues puis sortit son épée de son fourreau. Par chance, elle coupa le tentacule qui retenait Frodon par le pied avant qu'il ne soit trop haut. Faramir se précipita vers Frodon pour l'aider à se relever tandis que les autres combattants continuaient à se défendre contre la pieuvre. La créature essaya d'attraper une nouvelle fois Frodon mais Eomir fut dans son chemin. L'homme du Sud se baissa rapidement avant qu'elle ne le prenne au cou mais la bête reprit Frodon par la taille et l'emmena au dessus d'elle. Elfwen cria à Glorfindel de lancer une flèche au monstre sans blesser Frodon. L'Elfe, habile au tir à l'arc, pointa sa cible de sa flèche et tira, sûr de lui. La flèche fendit l'air et transperça le tentacule de la pieuvre. L'animal poussa un cri rauque de douleur et laissa tomber Frodon qui atterrit dans les bras d'Elfwen. La guerrière eut à peine le temps de poser le hobbit par terre, de ramasser ses dagues et son épée que la pieuvre était déjà encore à leur assaut. Faramir réussit à emmener Frodon, étourdi par la précipitation des évènements, hors du terrain de combat. Gandalf ordonna à ceux qui étaient restés à l'extérieur de retourner dans le passage mais Glorfindel, ne l'écoutant pas, banda son arc une nouvelle fois. L'Elfe toucha la créature à l'œil et celle-ci replongea dans ses eaux ténébreuses. Elfwen lui criant de les rejoindre, il courut vers l'entrée. Juste à temps il se mêla au groupe puisque la bête qui les avait attaqué, avant de retourner de sombrer dans l'étang, déracina les seuls arbres près du tunnel qui soutenaient les portes puis les fit tomber en ruine. Maintenant, la Communauté était enfermée dans les caves souterraines de la Moria et leur seule chance de s'en sortir est de passer de l'autre côté des mines. Le guide de la compagnie rendit sa lumière plus forte puisque l'obscurité les avait atteint de toute part. Il murmura mystérieusement :

-Nous n'avons plus le choix de retourner en arrière…Nous devons nous risquer dans les Mines de la Moria peu importe le danger que nous risquons. Il ne nous reste qu'à espérer que personne ne va apercevoir notre présence ici. Soyez discrets.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, les compagnons de Gandalf se turent pendant leur marche. De la lueur qui se dégageait du bâton magique de l'Istari, le groupe virent maintes sculptures et gravures faites par les Nains dans les Jours Anciens. Même si les mines étaient désertes depuis maintes années, Frodon sentit que quelqu'un les observait. Des bruits de pieds nus effleurant le sol malicieusement lui parcouraient les oreilles mais il ne décida pas d'en parler tout de suite à Gandalf, déjà plongé dans ses pensées essayant de se souvenir de son passage, jadis, dans les cavernes. La Communauté, pour ne pas s'égarer, se tenait en file indienne : Gandalf qui guidait la compagnie, Frodon le suivant de près, Faramir restant près de son camarade, Merry, Eldarion, Glorfindel et Elfwen les sens aux aguets puis, pour surveiller leurs arrières Eomir le dernier. Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans une salle où avaient été faites deux allées de pierres menant vers deux chemins différents. Frodon remarqua l'expression perplexe qu'eut Gandalf lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant ces deux passages. Il dit d'une voix basse comme s'il parlait à lui-même :

-Je ne me souviens plus de ce chemin. Nous devrons faire une halte.

Suivant le souhait de Gandalf, la compagnie monta un petit campement. Le magicien se tint à l'écart des autres et s'alluma une pipe afin de réfléchir tranquillement à leur prochaine route dans les mines. Merry et Faramir commencèrent à engager la conversation pour changer les idées à leurs compagnons. Mais Frodon s'éloigna du groupe et rejoignit Gandalf assis près des portes. Le hobbit l'observa un moment pour être sûr qu'il ne le dérangeait mais l'Istari n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du Porteur de l'Anneau, trop occupé à mettre en ordre ses nombreux songes. Soudain, pendant que le hobbit regardait dans le gouffre semblant sans fond près de lui, il vit une silhouette grise maigre très mouvementée au fin fond. Le Porteur de l'Anneau ne la voyait pas très bien mais c'était bel et bien une chose vivante. Paniqué il s'exclama :

-Gandalf ! Il y a quelque chose en bas ! Pourtant, les mines sont supposées être désertes !

-C'est une créature démoniaque allié à Sauron. Elle nous suit depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle nous a remarqué en Houssaye et ne nous a pas lâché depuis. Répondit Gandalf, les yeux vides en continuant de fumer sa pipe tranquillement, indifférent à l'angoisse de Frodon.

-Nous devrions la tuer avant que cette bête aille dire tout à son maître sur notre mission pour causer notre perte !

-Ne soyez pas aussi hâtif à enlever la vie à quelqu'un. Cette créature n'a pas toujours été maléfique. Elle a toujours eu du bon en elle et celle-ci en a encore. Je sens même qu'elle sera plus utile que vous le pensez, cher Frodon. Même le plus sage des sages ne peut voir toutes les fins.

-Mais vous avez dit qu'elle est alliée à Sauron ! Ce monstre ne peut nous être utile ! C'est seulement par pitié que vous ne voulez pas qu'on la tue !

-Pitié ? C'est la pitié qui retient notre main à assassiner des personnes. Bien des personnes se sont faites enlever la vie alors que leur esprit était purement bon et honnête et d'autres à la pensée noire et traîtresse n'ont pas reçu la mort encore. Mais, Frodon, pouvez-vous redonner la vie aux personnes bonnes mortes aujourd'hui ? Non. Non, nous ne pouvons pas leur la redonner. Alors, n'ayez pas l'envie de tuer cette bête quand vous n'avez pas une raison pure et sincère.

Frodon, honteux de ses paroles, s'assit près de Gandalf. Il baissa les yeux et les larmes étaient en train de brouiller sa vue. D'une voix faible et coupable, le hobbit dit :

-Je voudrais tellement que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé. Que nous ne soyons pas ici à débattre de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un. Je voudrais ne jamais avoir poussé les personne nous accompagnant à me suivre. Je souhaiterais que l'Anneau Unique ne soit jamais venu à moi.

Gandalf se rapprocha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Hobbit apeuré. Le magicien lui dit en esquissant un sourire amical :

-C'est ainsi que toutes les personnes de n'importe quel race pensent lorsqu'ils vivent des moments dures et noirs comme ceci. Tout ce que tu as à décider, cher ami, est de savoir quoi faire du temps précieux qui nous est imparti.

Frodon leva la tête vers le visage de son vieil ami. Il prit une grande respiration et dit d'un ton rassuré :

-Oui, c'est sûrement tout ce que j'ai à décidé…Rien d'autre.

Les deux amis se sourirent sur le point de rire mais ils ne voulurent pas attirer l'attention des autres. Gandalf détourna son regard de Frodon et eut un petit sourire malin. Frodon lui demanda qu'est-ce qui se passait rien que par son air intrigué et le magicien annonça à la compagnie, au grand soulagement de tous :

-Ah, je me souviens maintenant. C'est par là.

L'Istari pointa de son doigt le chemin de droite et, aussitôt, Merry se précipita vers Gandalf, n'attendant que ce moment où Gandalf allait trouver le passage. Amusé par la gaieté que présentait le hobbit à ses côtés, il se baissa pour lui dire à l'oreille :

-Il faut toujours se fier à son flair, Mr. Brandebouc, lorsque vous êtes perdus quelque part.

Le magicien ajouta en descendant les escaliers :

-L'air est moins nauséabond par là. Allons, ne traînez pas.

C'est ce qu'ils firent un par un ils descendirent les marches et ils mirent pied dans une autre salle mais bien plus gigantesque que la précédente. Gandalf suggéra au groupe :

-Nous allons risquer un peu de lumière, ici. Voici Cavenain, la cité des Nains anciennement nommé Khazad-Dûm.

Grâce à la lumière du bâton de Gandalf, la Communauté put voir des avec émerveillement des piliers et des couloirs colossales. La plupart des compagnons n'avaient jamais vu d'aussi belles salles des Jours Anciens. Faramir s'écria, les yeux remplis d'admiration :

-Pour sûr, c'est du style ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Nos smials ne sont rien à côté de cela !

-Et c'est peut-être la dernière chose que vous verrez des vestiges des Jours Anciens, mon brave hobbit… Lui avoua Gandalf

Ils traversèrent l'énorme salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient une lumière blanche venant de l'extérieur (qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis quelques jours). De loin, on pouvait voir que la lueur semblait provenir d'une salle non loin du corridor gigantesque qu'ils empruntaient. Là-bas, se tenait seulement la silhouette d'un objet éclairé par la lumière. Gimli poussa un cri d'effroi et se précipita vers la petite pièce à l'étonnement de tous. Gandalf essaya de le rappeler mais le Nain ne voulut rien entendre. Ne voulant pas le laisser seul, les autres membres de la Communauté vinrent le rejoindre et celui-ci ne fit pas attention à leur venue. Tout à coup, rien qu'à la lecture des écriteaux gravés sur l'objet qui ressemblait à un cercueil, il s'effondra devant le tombeau et pleura à chaudes larmes en criant des mots incompréhensibles qui semblaient faire partie du vocabulaire du langage des Nains. Gandalf, comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait être écrit sur le cercueil, récita en pointant les signes un à un avec son bâton pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre :

-Ici gît Balïn, Seigneur de Khazad-Dûm…Il est mort. Comme je l'avais si souvent prédit. La colonie qu'il a emmenée ici a échoué… Puisse-t-il reposer en paix.

La Communauté donna un moment de silence au défunt seigneur nain et le seul bruit qui se fit entendre dans la pièce fut les sanglots amers de Gimli, regrettant tristement le départ de son cousin. Soudain, quelque chose attrapa l'intérêt de Gandalf. Le magicien vit un livre très épais entre les mains d'un cadavre nain. Il tassa un peu la main squelettique et prit dans ses bras le livre semblant très lourd pour lui. Il informa les autres :

-Je crois que ce livre sont les dernières mémoires de la colonie de Nains qui s'était établit ici pour refaire une population en ces lieux. Mais ce projet a tombé en ruine et ils ont sûrement du être pris dans une embuscade par les Gobelins. Tout ce que je peux lire clairement est : « _Nous avons barricadé la porte mais elle ne tiendra pas assez longtemps et nous ne pouvons sortir que par ce chemin. Nous sommes enfermés sans aucune chance de survie. Ils arrivent. Nous entendons leurs tambours. Ils arrivent. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir._ »

Les derniers signes du texte furent marqués hâtivement mais gardait une belle calligraphie. Gimli se leva pour y jeter un coup d'œil et murmura, encore choqué par la mort de son grand ami :

-C'est l'écriture de Oïn tout craché…Il est mort lui aussi, tout comme Fili et Kili et plusieurs autres…

Gandalf, connaissant aussi ces Nains de la même lignée que Gimli, fut contrarié par la mort de ces braves Nains d'Erebor (la Montagne Solitaire) mais garda son sang froid. Voulant en lire plus sur le récit de la colonie, il demanda à Faramir de tenir son chapeau pointu et son bâton. Lors de la lecture, Glorfindel dit à Elfwen d'un air alarmé :

-Nous devrions partir d'ici. Il ne faut pas perdre du temps inutilement.

Elfwen hocha brièvement en signe qu'elle partageait son opinion mais Gandalf ignora la remarque du Seigneur Elfe. Commençant à s'ennuyer, Faramir décida d'explorer un peu la pièce. Il vit une dépouille d'un Nain sur un puit depuis longtemps non utilisée. Par curiosité, il pinça la main osseuse du cadavre mais par mégarde le fit tomber ensuite. Cependant, le cadavre tomba un peu trop bruyamment au goût du groupe. Gandalf se retourna violemment vers Faramir, aux aguets de chaque bruits que pouvait faire un de ses compagnons. Malheureusement, le squelette emporta avec lui le sceau du puit accroché à une chaîne dont la fin était une grosse boule noire métallique. Le magicien, colérique, lança un regard furieux vers Faramir. Il laissa tomber son livre et s'écria :

-Crétin de Touque ! Jeter vous dedans la prochaine fois ! Cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

Le hobbit assez maladroit n'osa pas regarder le visage crispé par la frustration du magicien mais il baissa les yeux de culpabilité. Grâce à cela, ils peuvent bien plus facilement se faire repérer. L'Istari reprit son chapeau et son bâton brusquement des mains du hobbit et, lorsqu'ils allaient partir de la salle, un bruit lourd de tambour tant lointain que dangereusement proche se fit entendre. Les yeux de Gandalf s'écarquillèrent rien qu'à l'entente de cet affreux son de malheur qui avait détruit toute une colonie de Nains d'Erebor. Les fines oreilles pointues de Glorfindel et Elfwen essayèrent de repérer la localisation de ce bruit et ils constatèrent que le son venait du grand couloir qu'ils avaient traversés précédemment. Le vacarme des tambours devint de plus en plus proche et fort. Des bruits de pas lourds et des cris de Gobelins se firent entendre ensuite. Eomir et Eldarion se précipitèrent vers la porte. Ils regardèrent hors de la pièce, horrifiés à la vue d'une armée de Gobelins armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais une autre créature bien plus forte et terrifiante était aussi à leurs trousses. Les deux hommes du Sud barricadèrent la porte de la pièce avec les haches que Gimli leur avait lancée. Ils crièrent :

-Préparez vous à combattre ! Ils ont un Troll des Cavernes.

Cette information ne plut à personne sachant que les Trolls n'étaient pas aussi facile à rendre hors du champ de bataille. Les membres de la Communauté sortirent leurs armes comme à l'entrée prêts à quelconque attaque des Gobelins. Gimli bondit sur le tombeau de Balïn et s'écria :

-Qu'ils viennent et qu'ils sachent qu'il y a encore un Nain dans la Moria qui respire !

Les Gobelins étaient arrivés. Ceux-ci essayaient d'ouvrir la porte par leurs lances et couteaux. Lorsqu'ils firent un trou assez gros dans la porte, Glorfindel tira une flèche et en frappa un de plein fouet. Elfwen l'imita et ne manqua pas son coup aussi. Finalement, ils finirent pas défoncer la porte et l'écrasèrent. Elfwen et Glorfindel jetèrent leurs arcs et l'Elfe sortit ses dagues tandis que la guerrière dégaina son glaive. L'armée de Gobelins fonça sur eux violemment. Mais lorsqu'ils virent arriver un immense Troll avancer vers eux, il fut dur pour la compagnie de le mettre à terre. L'Elfe Gris abattit quelques Gobelins et se retourna afin d'essayer de monter sur la tête du Troll. D'un geste adroit, il sauta au-dessus de l'immense créature et lui lança deux flèches dans le crâne. Avec ses grosses mains, le Troll essaya de prendre Glorfindel par les pieds mais l'Elfe s'échappa pour retourner à terre. Les trois hobbits se défendirent tant bien que mal avec les épées qu'ils avaient reçues à Fondcombe mais le Troll commença à s'intéresser à ces petits êtres. La bête fondit sur eux et, par réflexe, les Hobbits se séparèrent. Faramir et Merry étaient ensemble cependant Frodon était seul et le Troll l'avait choisi comme cible. Le Porteur de l'Anneau se cacha derrière un pilier mais le Troll ne l'abandonna pas de sitôt : il essaya de le trouver derrière le pilier mais Frodon ne faisait que changer de côté. Malheureusement, la bête le trouva et le lança dans un coin du mur. Elle allait prendre une arme pour le tuer mais Frodon cria de toutes ses forces le nom d'Elfwen. Celle-ci en constatant la détresse du hobbit, s'élança pour le rejoindre en poussant les Gobelins hors de son chemin. La Rôdeuse arriva enfin devant Frodon armée de son glaive, Isilànar et de ses dagues. Elle lança ses dagues dans le torse et l'épaule. Le Troll poussa un cri de douleur et, dans sa rage, tassa Elfwen violemment. La guerrière s'écrasa sur un des piliers soutenant la pièce et Frodon accourut près d'elle. Il essaya de la réveiller mais celle-ci avait été assommée gravement. Le hobbit était seul face au Troll et plus personne ne pouvait l'aider. La bête n'attendit rien pour planter sa lourde lance dans la poitrine de Frodon. Le Porteur de l'Anneau poussa un cri faible mais pouvant être entendu et s'effondra manquant de souffle. À la vue que Frodon fut blessé, la compagnie se battit encore plus rageusement et Merry et Faramir se jetèrent sur le Troll pour lui planter leurs petites épées dans le cou. Glorfindel lui lança une nouvelle fois une flèche qui le toucha au tronc et la bête finit par tomber, morte. Les derniers Gobelins restant s'étaient enfuis pour aller chercher des renforts et choqués d'avoir perdu autant de leur race hideuse. Tous se précipitèrent près de Frodon et Elfwen finit par se réveiller. Elle accourut aux côtés de Frodon et elle était sûre que Frodon n'avait pas survécu. Des larmes pouvaient se voir dans les yeux chagrinés des Hobbits constatant la mort de Frodon. Elfwen le retourna lentement pour voir s'il était mort ou simplement assommé. Et, à la grande joie de tout le monde, le Porteur de l'Anneau, dès qu'Elfwen l'avait retourné, respirait mais encore un peu étourdi par le choc. Il dit d'une voix essoufflée à tous :

-Je vais bien…Je vais bien…

-C'est incroyable ! Cette lance aurait transpercé un sanglier ! s'exclama Elfwen encore étonnée mais heureuse que le Hobbit soit en vie

-Je crois que notre Porteur de l'Anneau a quelque chose de plus sous ces vêtements que sa simple peau. Devina Gandalf

Il n'avait aucunement tort puisque Frodon détacha sa chemise et on put voir une magnifique cotte de maille argentée garnie de pierres précieuses dorées.

-Mithril ! C'est un équipement de combat royal, cher Hobbit. Où avez-vous eu ça ? Certainement pas en Erebor je ne vous ai jamais vu là-bas. Interrogea Gimli, émerveillé par ce métal rare de nos jours

-C'est mon grand-père l'Ancien qui me l'a donné. Il m'a dit que cela appartenait à un grand ami de mon père qui avait le même nom que moi. Je crois que c'est son oncle qui lui avait offert…Eh bien, si ma mémoire est bonne.

-Eh oui, tu as hérité de la cotte de maille de Bilbon Sacquet, un merveilleux hobbit. C'était, je pense, lors du voyage en Erebor. Déclara Gandalf

-Fantastique ! C'était mon parent Thorin Écu-de-Chêne qui lui avait donné en guise de remerciement ! Vous avez sur votre poitrine, Frodon, un cadeau digne des Rois Nains de jadis. S'exclama Gimli

(Il faut avoir lu « Bilbon le Hobbit » pour comprendre les phrases de Gimli et Gandalf ;))

-Nous en parlerons plus tard lorsque nous ne serons plus en péril. Vite, nous devons nous dépêcher avant que les Gobelins ne reviennent. Au Pont de Khazad-Dûm !

Toute la compagnie courut vers le gigantesque corridor et s'élancèrent les jambes à leur cou (même les Hobbits) vers le Pont qui menait vers la sortie des Mines. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au pont, une nouvelle armée encore plus grosse de Gobelins leur bloqua le passage à leur grand désarroi. Un d'eux s'avança vers eux, plus grand et plus costaud que les autres. Il semblait être un des capitaines des Gobelins de la Moria. Il lança un regard maléfique de ses yeux noirs affreux à chacun des membres de la Communauté. Glorfindel, ne supportant plus cette moquerie, décocha une flèche sur le capitaine gobelin et celui-ci tomba dans le gouffre sans fond en dessous du pont. Horrifiés par la mort de leur lieutenant, les Gobelins leur crièrent des insultes en Langage Noir et s'enfuirent. Le groupe s'apprêtait à traverser le pont vers la sortie, mais Gandalf ne bougea même pas le petit doigt. Intrigués par cette réaction inattendue de Gandalf, ils l'interrogèrent du regard. Mais le magicien ne leur accorda aucune réponse et ne fit que regarder devant lui les sourcils froncés. Soudain, la compagnie aperçut du feu de l'autre côté du pont. Mais, peu à peu, le feu devint une silhouette terrible et démoniaque. Beaucoup auraient cru que le diable en personne était venu les hanter. Les seuls qui surent quelle était cette créature furent Gandalf et Glorfindel. L'Elfe le savait parfaitement puisqu'il en avait déjà combattu un… (voir le Silmarillion). Il baissa les yeux d'effroi, impassible à toute personne. Eldarion demanda à Glorfindel :

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?

-Un Balrog… démon des Jours Anciens.

Eldarion et Elfwen, ayant entendu une rumeur de ces démons seulement faits de feu et d'ombre, eurent un sentiment de peur qui se développa dans leurs cœurs. Rien qu'à la vue de sa silhouette entourée par le feu, la plupart étaient déjà terrifiés. Gandalf leva enfin les yeux et dit d'une voix basse mais grave :

-Cet ennemi est trop fort pour vous. Dès que vous en avez l'occasion passez le pont et courrez hors des montagnes pour sauver votre vie…

Le Balrog avança de plus en plus proche de ses pas faisant trembler le pont, Gandalf leva son bâton et avança à ses risques et périls. Sachant que Gandalf était un puissant magicien, Eldarion, Elfwen et Glorfindel laissèrent l'Istari combattre le Balrog mais les Hobbits ne partageant pas leur opinion se débattaient de leurs bras pour empêcher Gandalf de faire cette folie. Cependant, Gandalf n'entendit pas leurs cris de protestations et était prêt à faire face au démon de Morgoth et de le combattre. Gandalf lui cria :

-Balrog de Morgoth ! Je suis Olorìn Serviteur du Feu d'Ànor, l'Ombre ne vous servira à rien, Flamme d'Utumno ! (voir Silmarillion)

Le démon enflammé lui répondit simplement par un rugissement comme s'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Mais pourtant, les deux étaient de forces égales puisqu'ils étaient tous des Maïas de haut rang. (voir Silmarillion). Agacé par l'incrédulité du Balrog, il s'écria rageusement :

-Vous ne passerez pas pour rejoindre les Mines !

Ensuite, il planta son bâton fortement sur le pont et provoqua une flamme blanche l'entourant et approchant dangereusement de l'ennemi. Le Balrog claqua son fouet et, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à abattre son gigantesque glaive de feu et ombre sur Gandalf, il reçut une immense boule de feu blanchâtre lancé par Gandalf. Le Balrog, perdant l'équilibre par la force du sort, tomba dans le trou noir… Gandalf, essoufflé par l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé regarda le Balrog chuter dans l'Ombre qui l'avait crée. Au moment où il se retourna vers ses compagnons, le démon lança une ultime fois son fouet et attrapa Gandalf par la cheville. Celui-ci fut aspiré et s'agrippa tant bien que mal aux abords du pont et cria aux autres :

-Elfwen, sauve-les ! Fuyez pauvres fous !

Ainsi, sous les yeux de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Gandalf sombra dans le gouffre rejoignant le Balrog qui l'avait entraîné. Frodon, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise d'Eomir, cria le nom de Gandalf en vain. Elfwen, contrariée par les dernières paroles de son ami, fut la première à courir vers le pont. Les Gobelins étaient encore à leurs trousses leur lançant des flèches. Un par un, ils s'enfuirent des mines comme leur avait ordonné Gandalf. Elfwen fut la dernière à quitter les mines en regardant le gouffre sans fond une dernière fois…


End file.
